WARCRAFT IV -- CHAPTER 1 - A Fate of Downfall (Naga Campaign)
by Moraelas
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings. My own fanfiction stories for WARCRAFT 4. I first wrote my Warcraft fanfictions the year 2015. I rewrote it all up to update my writings. STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft RTS game (NOT WoW) is played, only in words.
1. Schemes of Vengeance

Ten days have passed since Illidan and his forces made their desperate escape from the clutches of the Undead Scourge on Icecrown Glacier. Illidan is still reeling from the grievous wound upon his chest from the slash of the Frostmourne, and slowly feeling its dark magical effects. Regretful and ashamed of his failure on destroying the Frozen Throne; Illidan swore to finish what he was set to do and take revenge on Arthas when he returns to Northrend. Knowing that the undead armies are now stronger and more dangerous, with the Lich King that empowers them now freed and merged; Illidan calls upon his loyal lieutenants to discuss their new plans on defeating the Undead Scourge.

Kael: "With Ner'zhul becoming one with Arthas, there is no telling how much powerful the Lich King has grown. The Undead Scourge are sure to have become stronger now than ever before."

Illidan: "I have vanquished the leader and most powerful of the Nathrezim, along with his demonic forces in Felwood. We have defeated Magtheridon and his armies to take over Outland as our own. Just as our successes here before; the Lich King cannot match our cunning, or our will. Arthas and his Undead Scourge will be destroyed once and for all! I swear it will be done, one way or another!"

Vashj: "What are you proposing that we should do to defeat the Lich King now, Lord Illidan?"

Illidan: "I have concluded a new plan that will surely deal a serious blow to the Scourge. We shall release the demon and fel orc prisoners from the dungeon cells, and use them against the undead."

Kael: "You'll have the surviving demons and fel orcs of Magtheridon to fight the Scourge for us."

Vashj: "A very bold and cunning plan, Lord Illidan. Though it may be a risk to release those demon and fel orc prisoners from their cells, they may indeed prove to be useful for our cause after all."

Illidan: "Yes. The demons and fel orcs of Magtheridon are the perfect weapons against the Lich King and his undead. Just as what I once did with some hapless satyrs against Maiev; we shall let the vile undead, and the demons and fel orcs destroy all one another. When it is set and done, we will come and finish what we started. Victory shall be ours! This time, Arthas won't be so lucky!"

Having no signs of doubt and contradiction from both Prince Kael'thas and Lady Vashj; the plan against the Scourge was set as Illidan begins to make his move in setting his scheme into motion. As a reward for such loyalty and support for him; Illidan granted both Kael and Vashj each one of his few remaining vials of eternity, which he has somehow was able to keep for ten thousand years. Two days later, Illidan meets up with another one of his lieutenants in Outland, Akama. Known as the Elder Sage of the Draenei, Akama is now as the head jailor of the demon and fel orc prisoners.

Far to the southeast area of the Black Citadel is a mountain range where the ruins of what used to be a stronghold for the Shadowmoon Clan lies. After Illidan and his forces defeated Magtheridon to take control of Outland, Illidan ordered his laborers to build a large dungeon fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins. The Pit Lord Magtheridon refused to give up Outland and remained defiant even after being already defeated in the Black Citadel. Illidan then eventually killed Magtheridon before he, along with Kael and Vashj, made their invasion on Northrend. The surviving demons and fel orcs that are loyal to Magtheridon and have also refused to serve under Illidan's rule were brought to the newly built dungeon fortress upon the Shadowmoon ruins as enslaved prisoners. As of now, Illidan plans to release the demon and fel orc prisoners, and bent them all to his will even if it means by force, for him to have them as deadly warriors to battle against the Undead Scourge.

Akama: "Are you sure about this, Lord Illidan? These cursed demons and orcs are too dangerous to be freed. Know that their loyalty still remains to Magtheridon. They will never side with you."

Illidan: "I have great use for them, Akama. They will be the perfect warriors against the Scourge when we return to Northrend. You need not to worry about them threatening your people again, Akama. In fact, this may even be the last time you will see these demons and fel orcs as they are just a simple means to an end, when I have them battle against the vile undead armies on Azeroth."

Akama: "You shall use them as your weapons on a suicide mission to help you get your revenge. Very well, so long as my people and I will no longer see these wretched curs on Outland again."

Illidan: "This quest is my sworn task to complete for the demonlord, Kil'jaeden. I cannot afford to fail on this mission again, or his wrath shall be the end for all of us. By destroying the Legion's hold and taking control over Outland; I have betrayed him greatly. Yet he let it all be for the sake of letting me finish my quest in whatever I can use upon my side to defeat the Scourge on Azeroth. This is more than just for the sake of taking my vengeance on the Lich King in Northrend, Akama."

Akama: "Then do what you must, Lord Illidan. Having the demons and fel orcs fight the undead will surely give you the advantage for you to finish your quest, as it is also the perfect way for us to permanently get rid of them from Outland, and end their vile curse upon us once and for all."

Illidan: "I shall be bringing you and your warriors along as well on our battle against the Undead Scourge, Akama. The Lich King, the dark lord who commands the undead, is none other than the spirit of the orc, Ner'zhul. He has grown powerful over the years he commanded the undead, and has now freed himself when he merged his spirit with the human death knight that I have faced."

Akama: "Ner'zhul! That cursed orc! Beyond my hatred upon these demons and fel orcs over the years, there is one vile creature whom I dreamt of killing by my own hands for so long! Ner'zhul is responsible for the destruction of this world and turned it into the barren wasteland it is today! We will gladly join along with you, Lord Illidan, as we shall also take our revenge on Ner'zhul!"


	2. Uneasy Considerations

With the plans now set, as well as having Akama and his Draenei brethren join the next upcoming battle against the Lich King and the Scourge; Illidan first makes his way to the prison cells of the remaining demons of Magtheridon on Outland. Knowing that the demons will not submit to him, let alone obey the orders of a demon hunter; Illidan intends on taming the demons by force through the strongest living demon amongst the prison cells, Arzeth the Merciless, a powerful doom guard next to the now deceased Master of Pain. Walking upon the middle of the dungeon cells; the demon prisoners locked up within the strongly magical sealed cells looked upon Illidan as he walks down to the center of the dungeons. Illidan casts a magical spell on the cage cell of Arzeth the Merciless, unlocking the doors and releasing the demon. Seemingly surprised by Illidan's actions, the demon hunter begins to speak aloud as he tends to bargain with Arzeth and the other imprisoned demons.

Illidan: "I shall be keeping this short and straight for you, demons. I have shown my strength and power before you when I defeated your former master at the Black Citadel. I decided to spare each of your wretched lives in exchange for your allegiances, but you all foolishly refused. Now, I ask you once again, demons. Serve me, and you will all be freed from this prison. Fight for me, and you shall be rewarded… or would you all rather rot to death in these dungeons? What say you?"

Arzeth: "Do you think you can persuade us with your little bargain, elf demon hunter?! You think this petty dungeon fortress could hold us forever?! Lord Magtheridon may have been defeated, but we are the warriors of the Burning Legion! These lands are ours! Outland rightfully belongs to the Legion! You and your lapdogs deserve to burn by the flames, Illidan! Your petty bargains will not work on us, demon hunter! You are no ruler, nor a commander to us! You're just an arrogant fool!"

With Arzeth's statements against Illidan; the other imprisoned demons have begun laughing as an insult and mockery against Illidan. At that moment; Illidan suddenly bursts in anger, and viciously attack Arzeth. Despite the grievous injury upon his chest from the Frostmourne; Illidan is still able to move and battle effectively. Arzeth attempted to fight back against Illidan, but the demon stands no chance against the enraged demon hunter. Illidan killed Arzeth in just a short yet vicious battle. Illidan wants to show the other demon prisoners of what it means on mocking his own powers and superiority. The demon hunter channels his mana energies within, and casts a magical fire spell to burn the corpse of the dead doom guard into ashes. The once proud and strong Arzeth the Merciless is now nothing more, but mere remains of burnt ashes. Standing silently in pure rage, Illidan looks upon all the other imprisoned demons and sends his own clear message to them about defying him.

Illidan: "Is there no one else?!... Is there no one else?!"

After a few minutes of silence; the imprisoned demons within the cells one-by-one began bowing their heads, showing a sign of finally submitting themselves to the new Lord of Outland. Illidan looks upon the enslaved demon prisoners who are now bowing their heads. Out of respect, or out of fear; Illidan has taken upon himself as a sign of the demons swearing their allegiances to him. With Akama witnessing everything that have happened between Illidan and the demon prisoners; Akama and his other fellow draenei jailors began to remove the magical seals for the prison cells.

Illidan: "Hear me, demons! I rule Outland now! I reign supreme! Betray me, defy me, and you will meet your demise by my blades! Now… I command you all to fight! Fight for your new master!"

Demon Overlord: We… fight!

Upon unsealing the magical prison cells; the demons made their way out to the open courtyard of the fortress, whilst being closely watch by a group of naga warriors that Illidan brought with him to the dungeon fortress. With the demons now freed and tamed under his command; Illidan now prepares to head into the other area of the dungeon fortress where the fel orcs are held, separated from the prison cells of the demons. Being accompanied once more by Akama and the rest of the draenei jailors; Illidan will now confront the fel orcs and also have them all submit to his own will.

Amongst the jailed fel orcs within the dungeon fortress is the legendary chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan and the official Warchief of the fel orcish clans, Kargath Bladefist, who tried to resist against Illidan and his forces even after the fall of Magtheridon. Kargath Bladefist is amongst the well-known veteran orc chieftains that battled the Alliance Expedition. Kargath, along with most of the surviving orc clans in Outland, have been permanently mutated into fel orcs over the years passed ever since they drank the blood of a powerful demon for the second time in their lives, the blood of Magtheridon. With the defeat of Magtheridon and the downfall of the Burning Legion's hold over Outland; the fel orcs not only lost quite a lot of their forces, but also their own freedom. For now, Illidan shall attempt of having these fel orcs swear their allegiance to him by any means.

Just as he did before with the demons; Illidan walks into the center of the prison cell hall with the fel orcs staring at him from inside the magically sealed doors. Among the prison cages is the cell of the Fel Horde Warchief himself, Kargath Bladefist. Along with Kargath are three of his fellow leaders of the fel orcs; Tagar Spinebreaker, the known veteran chieftain of the Bonechewer Clan, Keli'dan the Breaker, a powerful fel orcish warlock who had become the chieftain of the remaining fel orcs from the Shadowmoon Clan since after Draenor's destruction, and the infamously Zuluhed the Whacked, a former shaman and a veteran of the Second War who somehow was able to return to Draenor, and is now chieftain of the surviving Dragonmaw orcs on Outland as a fel orc warlock.

Illidan: "I have a proposition for all of you. I will be granting your freedom out from this prison, with only one small thing in return; your allegiance. Serve me as your new master. Fight for me."

Kargath: "You speak to no slaves, elf demon. We here are warriors, and ruthless conquerors! We own Outland. We serve only those we deem to be worthy, those of great strength and powers. The Burning Legion have given us true power long ago, and with it, we had pledged ourselves to them."

Illidan: "And I have destroyed your demon masters at the Black Citadel before your very eyes…"

Kargath: "Perhaps, you have… but you can make no real offer that will make us serve you. I am the Warchief of the Fel Horde, and despite having us imprisoned here, we refuse to serve as your servants, elf demon. Never shall my warriors and I serve anyone blindly without anything for us."

Illidan: "Nothing to offer, you say? Tell me, Bladefist. Do you wish to fight upon a glorious bloody war once more? Do you wish to conquer enemies that are beyond anything you have fought before? Do you seek vengeance for the destruction of this world, and the near extinction of your brethren?"

Kargath: "Hmm… I am listening…"

Illidan told Kargath and all the other fel orcs everything about Ner'zhul who became the Lich King that commands the armies of the undead on Azeroth. Being remembered as the former chieftain of the Shadowmoon Clan, and the former Warchief of the Horde of Draenor; Ner'zhul is responsible for the catastrophic destruction of the planet, and turning it into the Outland that it is today. Kargath and the other veteran fel orc chieftains recalled how Ner'zhul betrayed, and abandoned them into a certain doom for the sake of his own pride and selfish plans. Now being called as the creator and the commander of the Undead Scourge; Kargath and the other fel orc chieftains eventually agreed to become part of Illidan's forces. Reluctantly swearing their allegiance upon Illidan; the Fel Horde made it as a decision under Kargath's consideration, for the sake of getting vengeance on Ner'zhul. With the fel orcs now joining Illidan's forces; the fel orcs have also been freed from their prisons. Illidan has succeeded in the phase one of his plan on recruiting the demons and fel orcs to his side.

Tagar: "The Bonechewer fears no living, nor dead! We shall destroy Ner'zhul and his minions!"

Keli'dan: "I cannot wait to see our former master and clan chieftain again after all these years."

Kargath: "I shall make this clear, Illidan. I do not trust you, nor do we serve you willingly, but if it means to get our revenge on Ner'zhul, then we shall crush this Scourge of his and destroy him!"

Illidan: "You will all have your vengeance when you face Ner'zhul's armies in a glorious battle!"

Having been freed from the dungeon fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins; the demons and fel orcs altogether have been given consideration to establish a new stronghold of their own on the Hellfire Peninsula, just as how the naga and the blood elves established each of their own major strongholds on Outland. Considering it as their new home, Lady Vashj and her naga armies have created their own capital over a small tranquil swampland region on Outland that somehow was able to survive after the destruction of the planet. The small forested swamp region is called Zangarmarsh, located to the far northwest of Hellfire Peninsula, and bordered by the Mountains of Flame upon its sides. Akama and his Draenei brethren used to have a village within Zangarmarsh, and it was their former hideout in the long years that they battled the demons and fel orcs. Zangarmarsh is also the home of some of the only surviving exotic varieties of the native wildlife on Draenor such as spore bats, fungal giants, and the doom beasts. Within the stronghold of the naga on Zangarmarsh; Lady Vashj used the vial of eternity given to her by Illidan upon creating a small fountain of magical energies to serve as a powerful source of magic and power for her and her armies, just like how the Sunwell empowered the high elves for many millennia before its corruption and destruction of Quel'thalas.

The naga forces have also established a number of large camps of their own located on the outskirts of the Black Citadel. The multiple naga encampments were built around the areas, near to most of the sites of the now permanently closed and ruined dimensional gateways of Ner'zhul on Outland. Primarily serving as strong additional defenses for the Black Citadel from the outside; each of the naga camps are all established with such strong fortifications. On the other hand; Prince Kael'thas and his blood elf brethren have constructed their own stronghold within the Black Citadel, strongly entrenching themselves within the compounds of the fortress itself. In addition to the major naga and blood elven capitals; there are few scattered blood elven outposts that have been built near the borders of Hellfire Peninsula, which serve as distant sentry points for Illidan and his armies. Other than the few small standing draenei villages in Outland; most of the draenei forces have also settled in the Black Citadel serving as Illidan's elite guards, as well as within the dungeon stronghold over the Shadowmoon ruins where the recently freed demons and fel orcs used to have been imprisoned.

The demons and fel orcs have made their own new stronghold to the far southern region of Outland, in the middle of the Hellfire Peninsula. Kargath Bladefist assembled all of the fel orc clans, as well as the remaining demons of Magtheridon into his own large army that is now ready to do bloodshed and conquest. With all his armies now settled; Illidan prepares the naga, blood elves, draenei, and the demons and fel orcs to set themselves for war upon their planned second invasion of Northrend. As for Illidan; the demon hunter prepares himself on facing Arthas and the Scourge in battle once more. The grievous injury on Illidan's chest from the slash of Frostmourne has somehow affected his own strength, and the dark magical enchantments of the runeblade somehow also affected his own powers. Illidan feels that his own strength and magic are somewhat slowly deteriorating from the injury upon his chest as he makes his presumption that defeating the Lich King and destroying the Frostmourne may be the only way for him to get rid of the runeblade's dark magical curse that is now slowly weakening his body, and for him to restore his own full strength and powers back.


	3. The Great Betrayals

Nine days have passed since Illidan recruited the demons and the fel orcs into his forces; the demon hunter makes his final preparations for the planned upcoming return to Northrend. The huge wound in Illidan's chest has healed up, but he can still feel the dark magical effects of the runeblade as it slowly deteriorates his body. Illidan calls up his two most trusted lieutenants, Prince Kael and Lady Vashj, to discuss about the present state of his body. Illidan's slowly weakening condition due to the unholy curse of the Frostmourne on his chest is no secret to Vashj, Kael, and even to Akama.

Vashj: "So the crippling seizures have been getting worse, Lord Illidan?"

Illidan: "I could feel the dark effect of the runeblade crawling within my veins slowly consuming the strength and endurance of my body, as well my own magic within… yet I am still alive. I can still fight, and I must put an end to this unholy curse soon, before my body fully deteriorates."

Kael: "The Frostmourne is no ordinary sword. Countless lives have been taken out by that blade, and many of those are of my people. The Frostmourne brings the curse of death upon every living being it has contacted with, as it takes away the essence of life, and that included even to Arthas himself. The dark curse of death from the runeblade did not end your own life, master, but seems it is slowly consuming your magical power, and every bit of strength and stamina you have within."

Illidan: "Yes. And so we must destroy that cursed sword, and put an end to the Lich King soon."

Vashj: "Not to worry, master. Everything is nearly ready for our soon return to Northrend and-"

At that moment; a naga myrmidon that is not stationed within the Black Citadel suddenly arrived at the scene, and interrupted the meeting of Illidan and his lieutenants. The myrmidon came from one of the naga bases located on the outskirts of the Black Citadel. The naga myrmidon appears to have been in just a recent battle as his trident weapon is covered with blood. The naga warrior then begins to make his report of a very urgent ill news for Illidan, Lady Vashj, and Prince Kael'thas.

Myrmidon: "Your pardon, Lord Illidan, Prince Kael, Mistress Vashj; but we have been betrayed by the demons and fel orcs. Kargath Bladefist led his troops, and assaulted our base camps without any warning! They have taken over all our camps, and are now massing up against this citadel!"

Vashj: "What?! Those wretched backstabbing scums! I knew those savages can never be trusted!"

Illidan: "So Kargath and his vile minions decided to turn their backs on me?! I warned them about betraying me. Now, they shall feel my wrath and vengeance! Kael, I need you here in the citadel to handle our defenses here in the citadel. Vashj, gather the naga forces here and we shall deal with that traitor Kargath and his lapdogs as they deserve! They will know what it means to betray us!"

Kael: "Of course, master. I shall handle over our forces here, and ensure the citadel's defenses."

Vashj: "I will be rallying the naga in here, and meet you outside the gates, Lord Illidan. We shall confront those backstabbing mongrels, and make them pay dearly for their defiance against us!"

Leaving behind the blood elves, and draenei in the defense of the Black Citadel under Prince Kael; Lady Vashj assembles many of her naga, serving as guards within the Black Citadel. Meeting up with Illidan at the gates; the naga forces move towards the reported ruined encampments upon the outskirts of the Black Citadel. Upon reaching the site; Illidan and his naga warriors discover that the report of the myrmidon is indeed true, as they saw all of the three naga encampments serving as the outer defenses for the Black Citadel have been destroyed and taken over by the demons and fel orcs. All of the base camps of the naga upon the outskirts of the Black Citadel are in utter ruins.

Vashj: "No! All of the camps are lost, Lord Illidan! My warriors in this region have been defeated!"

Illidan: "Prepare yourselves! We shall retake one of the outposts in these sites, and rebuild a new camp over it. Only then, can we muster more warriors, and launch a full counterattack on them."

Illidan and his group of naga warriors along with Lady Vashj, quickly move towards to one of the former sites of the naga encampments, which is now overrun by the demons and fel orcs with their new small outpost over the area. Illidan's forces then raze the demonic outpost, slaying the demons and fel orcs within, and retook the site. Lady Vashj sends her mur'gul slaves to construct their new base over the reclaimed area, and began mustering additional troops. It was this time, unexpectedly in all of a sudden, that Warchief Kargath Bladefist himself openly shown himself and arrive outside at the newly built naga camp. Being accompanied by some demonic warriors; Kargath confronts, and directly speaks with Illidan and Lady Vashj from the outside of the newly built naga outpost.

Kargath: "Hello again, elf demon!"

Illidan: "Kargath! So you decided to show up after all, traitor! Tell me, are you really that eager to face your deaths? You and these paltry demons should have just told me to finish you all up inside your prisons, instead of giving all your wretched lives a new chance for new glory by serving me."

Kargath: "Glory?! You are not fooling anyone anymore, Illidan! You still think, we do not know about your true intentions?! There has now been a change of plans! You are not going anywhere!"

Vashj: "Foul traitorous mongrels! You shall all pay for what you have done against my warriors!"

Kargath: "Fools! Did you really think you could use us, and have us served as your decoys to the undead?! You nearly fooled us with your schemes of false promises, Illidan, but never again! We shall now crush you instead, and retake our rightful place on Outland! These lands belong to us by right! This dead planet is our world, and we shall reclaim it in the honor of the Burning Legion!"

Illidan: "It would seem that you foul savages, are less of a simpleton and ignorant than I thought. No matter, I shall be finishing what I started here on Outland and destroy you all by myself now! Your demon masters fell by my hands here before, and you shall be soon joining them in death!"

Kargath: "You're just an arrogant fool, Illidan! Your hollow victory over Magtheridon is nothing compare to the true power of the Legion! Lord Kil'jaeden has lost his patience for your failures, your weakness! You have no use to him! Now, it is time for you to taste the wrath of the Legion! Our armies are now destroying your forces beyond this region alone, and soon, we will be taking the Black Citadel back! We shall destroy you, and rule over Outland once again! War is upon you, Illidan! You all may as well try to fight back, but you will only be delaying your inevitable doom!"

Kargath sends the group of demon warriors with him, which consist of bloodfiends and hellhounds, to make an aggressive attack towards the newly built naga camp, whilst he makes his quick escape away from the naga encampment. Instantly; Illidan and his naga forces defend their base and easily defeat the group of demon warriors upon a short yet fierce battle. Illidan and Lady Vashj continued to marshal their own troops until they have finally assembled a fully sized army of naga warriors, consisting of mur'gul reavers, snap dragons, and naga myrmidons. Wasting no time for any dull moment; Illidan and his naga army with Lady Vashj, quickly move out against the two remaining enemy bases around the area of the former naga encampments in the outskirts of the Black Citadel. The first demon base is located near one of the now permanently closed up dimensional gateways, where Illidan and his forces have originally build their camp when they first sealed the gateways.

Upon reaching the first demonic camp that is built over another ruined naga encampment; Illidan and his forces waste no time as they immediately made a full force assault upon the enemy camp. The demonic base is protected by various demon and fel orc troops; consisting of grunts, raiders, bloodfiends and hellhounds. Illidan and his naga warriors viciously clashed against the combined force of demons and fel orcs within the base, and eventually were able to defeat them. The camp of the demons and fel orcs was then completely razed down to the ground. Successfully claiming the victory over the first demonic camp, whilst losing only a few number of warriors; Illidan and his forces quickly head onto the second and last enemy base in the outskirts of the Black Citadel. The demonic base is located where the former fel orc camp of the deceased Fel Orc Blademaster Gorgosh originally used to stand, before it was then utterly obliterated by Illidan and his armies.

Illidan: "Come, my warriors! Let us finish up all these fools, and deal with Kargath Bladefist!"

Reaching the last demonic base on the region in the outskirts of the Black Citadel; Illidan wastes no time, as he and Lady Vashj quickly led their army in a fierce war battle against the demon and fel orc defenders that are consisting of the same kind of warriors as with the first demonic camp. Fiercely assaulting the enemy base; Illidan and his naga army eventually defeated and slain all of the demon and fel orc troops, as they then destroy every single demonic buildings of the base. In the end; Illidan and his naga have once again claimed the overall victory, losing only a moderate amount of warriors in the war battle. Successfully defeating the enemy forces around the region; Illidan and his forces have secured the safety of the Black Citadel. However; Kargath Bladefist is yet to be seen, as Illidan and his naga have found no signs of him everywhere around the region.

Vashj: "Victory is ours, Lord Illidan, but we haven't found any trace of Kargath anywhere here."

Illidan: "No matter. He will not hide from us forever. Soon, he will be the one to show himself to us once more. Kargath has willingly given himself to Kil'jaeden in full pledge. Now, the Burning Legion intends on eliminating us for them to retake, and gain control over Outland once more."

Vashj: "We defeated Kil'jaeden's agents in here before, Lord Illidan, and we shall do so again."

Illidan and Lady Vashj came across upon the old Draenei town located upon the southwestern area of the region as they immediately saw that the entire village is on flames, and the surviving draenei warriors injured and battered. Illidan and Lady Vashj approach the nearby burning Draenei village that seem to have been recently attacked. The Draenei village is the very same camp where Akama used to battle the fel orcs of Magtheridon upon helping Illidan in closing the dimensional gateways. Upon reaching the town; one of the draenei seers approaches and speaks to Illidan and Lady Vashj.

Draenei Seer: "Lord Illidan! Praise the spirits of our ancestors! The wretched demons and fel orcs attacked us all here without warning! After they destroyed all the naga encampments around in the region; they have sent their warriors once again to besiege our town, just as they always have for many long years before. We barely managed to defeat the large force that attacked us just recently."

Illidan: "You no longer need to worry about the demons and fel orcs in these parts anymore. For the past few days, we have fought against them all in here. But then, this may be only the beginning. Kargath Bladefist has renewed his allegiance to the Legion upon giving himself in full pledge to Kil'jaeden, the demonlord I regretfully made a deal with on a task that I failed to accomplish. Now, Kargath orders his forces to wage war upon us all, in order retake Outland for the Burning Legion."

Draenei Seer: "Then we must destroy Bladefist and his forces as soon as possible, Lord Illidan."

Illidan: "Yes. We shall hunt Kargath down, and put him and his lapdogs to their end for good."

Draenei Seer: "There is another demonic base camp to the south, near the borders of the Hellfire Peninsula, Lord Illidan. The demons and fel orcs also destroyed the blood elven outposts on that region, and have built one huge encampment of their own. Perhaps you may find Kargath there?"

Illidan: "Very well, the naga and I shall head on to the south. Take your brethren here, and move to the Black Citadel. It would be dangerous for all of you to stay here. Send word to Kael about all that has happened. Lady Vashj and I shall be dealing with the rest of the forces of Bladefist."

Draenei Seer: "We shall then be moving out to the Black Citadel, Lord Illidan. We shall tell Lord Kael'thas of everything. May the ancestral spirits protect you, and grant you the victory, master."


	4. Offensive Defense

The news about the betrayal of Kargath Bladefist is now officially known to Illidan and all of his servitors, as the demons and fel orcs continue to make their attacks in various regions in Outland. Back on the main naga stronghold within Zangarmarsh; an enormous high-ranking warlord called as Naj'entus watches over the place. Naj'entus is a very strong and powerful Naga Lord that few other naga warriors could match. He is a champion of Lady Vashj, and a direct servant of Illidan. Having been entrusted for the protection of their naga stronghold on Zangarmarsh; High Warlord Naj'entus leads the naga warriors on safeguarding of not only the region, but also the preciously magical fountain waters that was created from the vial of eternity of Lady Vashj given by Illidan. The pool of mystical waters now serve as the source of power and magic for the naga in Outland.

Having heard of the news about the mass attacks of the demons and fel orcs; Naj'entus made it to further strengthen up the defenses of their own capital in Zangarmarsh, especially with regards to the destruction of the major naga encampments located on the outskirts of the Black Citadel. All of a sudden; a naga myrmidon that is not stationed within the naga stronghold arrived, and speak to Naj'entus. The myrmidon came from the one of their outposts located outside of Zangarmarsh, as he appears to have just seen a recent battle with his trident weapon covered in blood. The naga myrmidon then informs the Naga Lord of a yet another recent attack of the demons and fel orcs.

Myrmidon: "High Warlord, we have been attacked by the demons and fel orcs! We tried our best to defend the outposts, but we have been overrun by their vast numbers. They intend to take over these entire swamplands, and claim our own rightful magical fountain of power for themselves!"

Naj'entus: "None shall take away Zangarmarsh, nor the magical waters of our fountain of power! We now own these swamps, and those savage wretches will regret of ever stepping foot in here! I shall deal with these foul demons and fel orcs myself, and drive them out of our swamplands!"

Right then; High Warlord Naj'entus assembles his own forces within their stronghold that he will bring with him on the planned counterattack against the demons and fel orcs. Two small outposts were originally built by the naga, just outside the borders of Zangarmarsh. Both outposts outside of the swamplands have been destroyed, as one of the ruined naga site has been taken over by the forces of the Legion. Heading for the southeast, towards the outskirts of the swamplands; Naj'entus and his forces took over the only vacant site on one of the destroyed naga outposts, and used the nearby goldmine to establish a new encampment and summon more warriors. Upon assembling a fully sized army, consisting of mur'gul reavers, snap dragons, naga myrmidons, and naga sirens; Naj'entus led his troops to move out and perform their counterattack on the demons and fel orcs.

Eventually reaching the site of the second ruined naga outpost on the outskirts of Zangarmarsh; a small demonic camp has been built over the area, guarded by some demon warriors consisting of bloodfiends, hellhounds, and eredar diabolists. High Warlord Naj'entus wastes no moment as he leads his warriors against the demons in a short yet fierce war battle. The group of demons stood little chance against the full sized army of naga warriors. After eventually slaying all the demons; the Naga Lord and his army proceed to raze the small demon base. Upon successfully destroying the enemy camp that took over the site of the ruined naga outpost, losing no single warrior in the battle; Naj'entus and his naga army proceed on finding the main demonic encampment where the demons and fel orcs have originally launched their attack on the two naga outposts in the region. The naga seek to protect Zangarmarsh by destroying all enemy forces that linger around the area.

Naj'entus and his warriors eventually found the primary demonic base. The camp is full of demons and fel orcs, and it is being watch over by a one strong fel orc warrior called as Mor'ghor, a known high-ranking overlord of the Dragonmaw fel orcs on Outland. Showing no signs of fear; the Naga Lord Naj'entus led his army on a vicious assault upon the demonic encampment. The demons and fel orcs, consisting of grunts, raiders, bloodfiends, hellhounds, and eredar diabolists, immediately fought back in defense of their own base. The naga army led by High Warlord Naj'entus fiercely clashes against the demon and fel orc warriors commanded by Overlord Mor'ghor upon an intense war battle. After some time of viciously largescale battling, the naga armies have eventually gained the upper hand as they overwhelmed the forces of the Burning Legion. Despite the excellent skills and abilities of Mor'ghor; the fel orc overlord proved to be no match against the great strength and powers of High Warlord Naj'entus. Mor'ghor was eventually slain by Naj'entus in their war battle, and all of the other demon and fel orc warriors have fallen in the battlefield. The naga forces then proceed on finishing the battle, and raze every single demonic structure down to the ground. In the end; Naj'entus and his warriors successfully claim the victory, defeating the forces of the Legion and destroying the demonic bases, whilst losing only a moderate amount of warriors. The naga are successful upon their counterattacks, and securing the outskirts of Zangarmarsh for the time being.

Naj'entus: "Ash-thero-sauguine! Ba'anthalso-dorei! Lady Vashj will be pleased in knowing how we crushed all these vile invaders. We claim this victory in the name of Lord Illidan Stormrage!"


	5. A Hero's Sacrifice

Illidan and Lady Vashj have reached the borders of Hellfire Peninsula at the same time that High Warlord Naj'entus was about to lead his forces in retaliation against the demons and fel orcs that invaded the outside region of Zangarmarsh. Establishing a base upon a site of a vacant goldmine; Illidan and Lady Vashj muster their naga army that they would lead against all the enemy forces around the area. Two blood elf outposts originally used to stand on the region and were serving as the most distant sentry points of the Black Citadel within the bordering region, which leads to the Hellfire Peninsula to the south. The blood elven outposts have also been obliterated by the forces of the Burning Legion on their recent attacks, after which then, the demons occupied both sites of the ruined elven outposts to secure the northern border region of Hellfire Peninsula for themselves.

Illidan and his naga intend on destroying all enemy forces within the area, as well as to hopefully find Kargath Bladefist at the main source base of the demons and fel orcs somewhere around the region. Upon marshalling a full battalion of troops, consisting of mur'gul reavers, snap dragons, naga myrmidons and sirens; Illidan and Lady Vashj set forth to crush all the enemy forces within the area. The naga forces have eventually reached the site of the first ruined blood elven outpost, as they saw a group of demons standing over the remains of blood elven settlement with some of the corpses of the fallen blood elf soldiers lying around. However, onto to the surprise of Illidan, amongst the dead blood elven troops in the ruined outpost lies also the lifeless body of Netharel.

Illidan: "What?! No! This cannot be! Netharel!"

Like Illidan himself; Netharel is a night elven demon hunter. Netharel is among the four night elf demon hunters that were somehow brought to Outland from Azeroth by Illidan, after he destroyed Magtheridon, with the others being Altruis, Theras, and a female demon hunter called as Alandien. Serving as Illidan's best patrolling scouts and his elite defenders on Outland, the four night elven demon hunters are amongst the mightiest warriors on the armies of Illidan. As of now; one of the four night elven demon hunters lies dead, as Netharel had been slain by the forces of the Legion.

Wasting no time; the greatly angered Illidan leads his naga forces with Lady Vashj, upon a fierce battle against the group of demons, and defeated them without losing any naga warrior during the encounter. After claiming a quite easy win against the demons; Illidan and his army immediately continue their move upon hunting the rest of the enemy forces, as well as Kargath Bladefist who had run off and vanished after the initial encounter with him in the outskirts of the Black Citadel.

Illidan: "Let us continue our hunt and put an end to all these wretched mongrels once and for all! Netharel gave his own life in fighting against these paltry demons, and so he shall be avenged!"

Vashj: "Of course, master. We shall deal with Bladefist and all of his lapdogs as they deserved."

Eventually reaching the site of the second ruined blood elven outpost; a small new demonic base now stands over the remains of elven settlement, with another group of demons guarding the new camp. Illidan then leads his naga army in an aggressive attack at the small demonic encampment. The demons, consisting of bloodfiends, hellhounds, and eredar diabolists, instantly fight back the naga army in defense of their base. Illidan and his forces outnumber the demons, and are able to overwhelm them quite easily. After a time of fierce battling; Illidan and his naga army eventually claim the victory upon defeating the demonic warriors and razing their encampment down to the ground, whilst losing only few naga troops during their battle. Successfully destroying the enemy forces in the second site of the ruined blood elven outpost; Illidan and Lady Vashj set themselves on finding the last enemy base and wiping out the remaining forces of the Legion within the area.

Reassembling the naga army once more; Illidan and Lady Vashj move on to find the main source of the enemy forces around the region. Eventually discovering the location of the primary base of their enemies at the borders of Hellfire Peninsula; Illidan readies his forces for another fierce war battle. The camp is guarded by the demons and fel orcs consisting of grunts, raiders, bloodfiends, hellhounds, and eredar diabolists, as it is being ruled by a strong fel orc warlord known as Morkh of the Bleeding Hollow Clan. Without wasting any time; Illidan and Lady Vashj once again lead their army to charge against the enemy base. The demon and fel orc warriors under the command of Warlord Morkh instantly fight back against the attacking naga forces in defense of their camp.

Leading the naga army to push on an aggressive heavy assault against the demonic forces; Illidan and Lady Vashj make an effective strike against the enemy camp, as they gain the upper hand on the battlefield. Despite being a strong fel orc warrior; Warlord Morkh did little against the strength and powers of both Illidan and Lady Vashj. The naga armies eventually overwhelm the forces of the Legion, having slain the lot of the demons and fel orcs. Warlord Morkh was eventually killed by Lady Vashj, with her magical Forked Lightning spell. In the end; Illidan and his army claimed the victory upon successfully defeating the enemy forces and destroying the demonic camp, with only several numbers of fallen warriors during their heavy war battle with the demons and fel orcs. Standing victorious over the ruined demonic base; Illidan and Lady Vashj discuss their next plans.

Vashj: "Lord Illidan, we still have not found any signs of Bladefist anywhere, even in here."

Illidan: "No matter. We will just have to continue hunting down all of his standing forces until he shows up. These demons and fel orcs are pathetic. It is no wonder we took over Outland, despite all odds against us back then. We now rule this land, and nothing that Kargath does can deter it."

Vashj: "Yes, master. We have defeated them in here before, and we shall do so once again."


	6. Unexpected Arrivals

Illidan: "Aarrghh! Not again!"

All of a sudden in an unfortunate turn and timing; Illidan is struck by another crippling seizure of pain upon his chest and is weakened by it. Illidan and Lady Vashj have been relentlessly fighting the demons and fel orcs for more than about a week. The dark mystical curse of the Frostmourne slowly continues to weaken the body of Illidan as time passes by, and while the more he uses his strength and powers in every battle. Upon witnessing a sudden crippling seizure on Illidan; Lady Vashj quickly tends to the aid of her master and checks on the present dire condition of his body. The sudden immobilizing pain that Illidan felt upon his chest appears to have already worn off.

Vashj: "Lord Illidan! Are you alright, master? Do you need assistance?"

Illidan: "The pain has passed. I'll be well. Let us continue the hunt for Bladefist and his lackeys."

Just then, in yet another unsuspecting event, something utterly surprising and unexpected occurs. Illidan and his naga were all about to move out when all of sudden; a magical shimmering portal, like the one that Illidan is able to channel, has just spawned in front of them. A force of demons, in an arrangement of bloodfiends, hellhounds, eredar diabolists and voidwalkers, comes out from the portal and positions themselves for battle. After the demons have spawned out; a mysterious dark hooded figure riding upon a skeletal horse comes out last from the very same portal. Illidan and Lady Vashj look upon what seem to be a black decaying face of a man under a yellow cloak.

Right then; the mysteriously hooded man reveals himself to Illidan and Lady Vashj. Mounted on an undead steed and wielding a dark jeweled scepter; the hooded man is no other than the infamous veteran death knight of the Orcish Horde, Teron Gorefiend. Illidan is surprised to see the sudden arrival of the death knight, as he immediately recognizes Teron Gorefiend from the memories he inherited in the Skull of Gul'dan. Teron Gorefiend was originally an orc warlock of Gul'dan, and a member of the Shadow Council in life. Gorefiend was later slain, and was transformed into the very first death knight by Gul'dan himself, with his own ancient spirit writhing inside a decaying body of one of the many fallen knights of Azeroth. Teron Gorefiend used to serve Ner'zhul upon leading the Horde of Draenor years ago. Closing the magical shimmering portal from behind; the malicious and extremely cunning veteran death knight of the old Horde returns, as he then begins to speak from behind from his demonic minions, and introduces himself to Illidan and Lady Vashj.

Teron: "Greetings to you all."

Illidan: "You! I know who you are! You are Teron! The death knight of old, Teron Gorefiend!"

Teron: "I see my legendary reputation proceeds me. Yes; it is I, the mighty and powerful, Teron Gorefiend. The very first of all the death knights in existence. Glad to make an acquaintance… I suppose you are the one they call as Illidan Stormrage, the new ruler of Outland. Are you not?"

Illidan: "Yes! The one who defeated Magtheridon, and is now, the lord and master of Outland."

Teron: "I know many things about you, especially of what I heard from my master. It appears that he may have overestimated you. By the looks of you now; you don't seem to be that threatening."

Illidan: "Watch your foul rotting tongue, death knight! I actually know more about you than what you heard of me from Kargath! And you do not impress me with your petty little reputation with the Horde many years ago. Like Magtheridon and the Horde of Draenor; you are just an old relic. A restless ghost from a bygone era. The future is mine now, and I reign supreme over this land!"

Teron: "Do not be so overconfident just because of your hollow victory over Magtheridon. Your meaningless reign over Outland will soon end, for we shall soon retake our rightful lands! In the name of my all-powerful master, Lord Kil'jaeden, you will all soon burn by the flames of death."

Illidan: "I shall put an end to your foul reek of death, Gorefiend! You'll regret approaching me!"

Teron instantly commands his demonic minions to attack Illidan and his naga army. A fierce war battle occurs between the two opposing forces. While the Lady Vashj and the naga would focus on wiping out the demons; Illidan intends to slay Gorefiend himself. Despite being outnumbered by the naga led by Illidan and Lady Vashj; Teron Gorefiend has his full confidence on the battle. Right then; the death knight begins to use his old powerful deadly spells against the naga forces. Teron bolsters his own troops by raising the corpses of the fallen demons and naga warriors upon the battlefield into a bunch of skeleton warriors. Commanding the undead skeletons in battle; the death knights casts a powerful spell of Death and Decay causing some aphotic, swirling clouds to rot and decompose anything within a large area. The devastating spell of Gorefiend harms a vast number of demons and naga warriors alike. Seeing such chaos and death in the fierce battlefield; Illidan rallies his standing naga troops to push on defeating Gorefiend and his remaining demons.

After channeling the spell of Death and Decay; Teron Gorefiend casts his most powerful spell of Whirlwind on the battlefield. The dangerous focusing of the winds of the underworld causes any being within to be cast about with great force and violence. The deadly uncontrollable wind spell quickly kills the lot of the standing demon and naga warriors, leaving only few fighting warriors alive in the battlefield. Seeing the effects of his powerful spells; Teron Gorefiend felt satisfaction upon unleashing chaos and havoc upon his enemies. The death knight channels what is left of his energy derived from his necromantic powers, and casts a spell of Death Coil upon the few standing naga warriors, killing it all in the process. The energies of the Death Coil by Teron instantly drains the life-force of anyone casted by it, and quickly replenishes the strength of the death knight itself.

Teron: "This scepter truly is amazing! My spells are more powerful than before! It seems like only yesterday when we claim this from the tomb. I was fool of ever giving this to Ner'zhul back then."

Illidan: "This battle is not yet over, Gorefiend! Soon, I will put an end to your wretched existence!"

All of a sudden, on a rather fortunate surprise and timing, Prince Kael arrives at the scene through the usage of a magical staff of teleportation. Arriving all the way from the Black Citadel; the blood elven prince comes to the aid of his master against Teron Gorefiend. With the sudden unexpected arrival of Kael; the scales instantly turned in the favor of Illidan and Lady Vashj. Coming out from within the magical vortex of the teleportation portal; Prince Kael channels his magic energies, and casts his Flame Strike spell by conjuring a pillar of flame upon the ground where Teron is standing. Surprised by the sudden arrival and instant attack of Kael; the death knight Teron Gorefiend was caught unguarded, and was severely burned from the Flame Strike conjured by the Blood Mage.

Kael: "By fire be purged!"

Vashj: "Kael!"

Teron: "Aarrghh! Damn you! This isn't over yet! You shall all soon burn by the flames of death!"

Having been in a heavy battle against the naga army, and being roughly harmed by a direct hit of Flame Strike; Teron Gorefiend quickly channels a magical shimmering portal, and makes a quick escape through it, leaving his few standing demonic minions behind to be killed by Illidan, Kael, and Vashj as a diversion for his escape. The sudden unexpected arrival of Prince Kael forced the death knight to retreat, giving the easy advantage to Illidan and Vashj to finish up all the demons. In the end of the war battle against Teron Gorefiend; Illidan and his forces barely claim the victory, with only him, Prince Kael'thas, and Lady Vashj to be left standing. All of the naga warriors were killed. Teron successfully escaped through his portal, but his demonic minions have all been slain. Right then; Prince Kael'thas speaks with Illidan and Lady Vashj regarding a very important matter.

Kael: "Greetings, Lord Illidan, Lady Vashj. Forgive me for my unexpected coming in here."

Vashj: "Well, it's good to see you, young Kael. We are pleased that you came when you did."

Illidan: "Your arrival was most timely, Kael. It gave us the upper hand we needed in the battle."

Kael: "It was my great honor helping you defeat the demons, master, but I would have not come in here unless the need is urgent. You see, I bear an ill news that you must know, Lord Illidan."

Illidan: "What news do you bring, Kael? Was the Black Citadel have been attacked as well?"

Kael: "No, master. I assure you the Black Citadel is secured and well defended. The Draenei that you rescued out from their village are now also guarding the Black Citadel. Any demon or fel orc who would foolishly venture into the Black Citadel would be as committing their own suicide."

Illidan: "Glad to hear it then. You have done well indeed in securing up our defenses, Kael."

Kael: "But Lord Illidan, there is more you should know. Earlier this day, a draenei stalker arrived at the Black Citadel. He is one of Akama's companions within the fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins. He told me that a huge force of demons have invaded the dungeon fortress. Akama and his brethren have been captured. Lord Illidan, those draenei need help. We must get to them soon."

Illidan: "Alright. We will head on to rescue Akama and his companions. Hopefully, they are still alive. Vashj, ready our warriors! We must reach those draenei to save them before it's too late."

Vashj: "Of course, Lord Illidan. I shall then begin preparing our forces for our mission at once."

Illidan: "This war has just taken up a new level. The forces of Kargath unleashing their attacks in all of our primary holdouts with Kil'jaeden sending more of his agents to destroy us. Now, Kargath is once again working with his old colleague, Teron Gorefiend, for them to reclaim over Outland."

Kael: "Teron Gorefiend?!"

Illidan: "Yes! The foul creature we have fought in here is none other than the death knight, Teron Gorefiend. He has been sent by Kil'jaeden to return on these lands and aid Kargath against us."

Kael: "I just knew there was something unnervingly familiar about that dark hooded creature that I attacked a while ago! Teron Gorefiend, the very first amongst the wretched death knights of the old Orcish Horde. I remember how he brought his own forces to attack the Kirin Tor on claiming the Eye of Dalaran that we used to rebuild the city. I can't believe that he still exists to this day!"

Illidan: "I shall lead our forces in this war against battling the demons and fel orcs. Kael, I would need you to return to the Black Citadel, and continue overseeing our defenses. For so long as we hold claim of the Black Citadel; Bladefist and Gorefiend cannot defeat us, nor retake Outland."

Kael: "Of course, Lord Illidan. I shall be heading back to the Black Citadel at once. Good luck."

Right then; Prince Kael'thas uses his magical portal staff and immediately teleports himself back to the Black Citadel. Illidan and Lady Vashj ready themselves for their quest towards the fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins in the hopes of rescuing Akama and his brethren before it is too late.


	7. Return to the Prison

The following evening, upon the ruined gates of the dungeon fortress, Illidan and Lady Vashj brace themselves for an ambush, wary of the unseen dangers lurking all around the shadowed dungeon. Knowing the demons and fel orcs have completely taken over the prison fortress; Lady Vashj has assembled an elite force of her naga for their mission. The naga warriors consist of snap dragons, naga myrmidons, naga sirens, and the dreaded incredibly powerful naga royal guards. Right then; Illidan and his naga forces made their way inside the dungeon fortress to start the rescue mission.

Illidan: "We must make haste, my warriors. Hopefully, Akama and his comrades are still alive."

Illidan and his naga warriors began to search every corners within the prison dungeons, fighting against various groups of demons, consisting of bloodfiends, hellhounds, voidwalkers, and eredar diabolists, which they encounter within the every corners of the dungeon. Upon fighting through the demons; Illidan and Lady Vashj fortunately found some surviving draenei warriors that have been locked up within the former prison cells of the demons and fel orcs. Upon killing the demon jailors; Illidan and Lady Vashj freed the draenei prisoners located in various separated cage cells. Four separate small groups of draenei prisoners have been rescued within the dark dungeon cells. Illidan instructs every group of draenei prisoners they freed to head straight to the Black Citadel.

Illidan (1): "I am pleased to see some of you still alive. You must leave this fortress at once."

Draenei Vindicator (1st Group): "Thank you for saving us, Lord Illidan! I thought this was to be our end. There are more of our surviving comrades imprisoned somewhere in these dark halls."

Illidan (2): "You are free, my loyal servants! Leave this place, and head on to the Black Citadel."

Draenei Vindicator (2nd Group): "By the ancestral spirits! These foul demons nearly had us once again, master! The demons have taken over the fortress, and many of my brethren were killed."

Illidan (3): "Come, my servants! Join your other comrades, and go straight to the Black Citadel."

Draenei Stalker (3rd Group): "It's good to see you, master! We knew you wouldn't forsake us!"

Illidan (4): "The others are freed. Join them as they are now on their way to the Black Citadel."

Draenei Seer (4th Group): "Thank you for saving us, Lord Illidan! Old Akama was taken captive to the innermost cell within the deepest gate. We did our best to resist against the demons but…"

Illidan (4): "We shall deal with the rest of the remaining demons here, and rescue out Akama."

Approaching the deepest and innermost area of the dungeon; a last group of demons stands at the gate leading to the chamber where Akama is held captive. Without wasting any time; Illidan and Lady Vashj lead their warriors on defeating the group of demons in just a short yet vicious battle. Successfully wiping out the last of the demonic forces inside the dungeon fortress; Illidan and his naga forces were about enter the innermost sanctum when suddenly, both Illidan and Lady Vashj felt a strangely unholy yet familiar essence from within the chambers. Upon strongly sensing the dark aura; Illidan assigns Lady Vashj and the other naga to stay behind while enters the chamber.

Vashj: "Something is not right in here, Lord Illidan."

Illidan: "Yes. I sense that dark unholy essence beyond these demons and I just know exactly who lurks within this chamber. Vashj, you and your warriors will remain here. Leave this one to me."

Vashj: "As you wish, master. We shall stay behind, and guard over the entrance. Good luck."


	8. A Permanent Death to the Dead

Entering upon the deepest shadowed chambers of the dungeon fortress; Illidan quickly notices a weak yet conscious Akama locked inside a magically sealed cage cell in the corners of the room. Illidan was about to approach the locked up cell and free the Draenei Elder Sage when suddenly, a familiarly deep and horrifying voice of laughter sounded from out of nowhere. Illidan instantly recognized as the voice, as he was not mistaken of what he expected all along. Coming out from the shadows; the death knight Teron Gorefiend finally reveals himself as he is the one that Illidan and Lady Vashj have been sensing within the chamber. With the dark unholy presence of the death knight, Illidan was right on his thoughts all along that it was Teron Gorefiend he had been sensing.

Teron: "You made it here at last, Illidan. So predictable of you, we all expected you would come."

Illidan: "Gorefiend! Just as I suspected. I knew it was you in here all along with your foul unholy presence! Your reeking stench of death! A vile creature like you has no place amongst any world!"

Teron: "Tell me something. The scar upon your chest, how does it feel? The cold embrace of death slowly taking away your life-force, and slowly consuming you within. Do not worry, Illidan, for I shall quicken up the curse of death in you. I shall finish what the champion of Ner'zhul had started. As you know, we share the same dark powers of death, and also, here in my hand is the scepter of Sargeras himself, given to me by Lord Kil'jaeden. This staff is what cause this world's destruction. If you could not beat a mere human boy, what chance do you have against me with this artifact?"

Illidan: "You are nothing more, but a pathetic restless orc ghost on a dead human flesh! I may have regrettably failed against Arthas, but you will have to suffice. You may have that staff, but I possess the powers of your creator, Gul'dan. It is fitting that I should end your damned existence with it!"

At that moment; the one-on-one battle between Illidan Stormrage and Teron Gorefiend officially begins with Illidan quickly and aggressively charging against Gorefiend. Teron isn't a physically strong and agile fighter like Illidan, and unlike the death knights of the Lich King, Gorefiend and the other death knights that were created by Gul'dan lack skills for a physical combat. However, the death knights of Gul'dan were created with greater dark magical abilities, as Teron himself is not only the first, but also the most powerful one as well. In addition to his considerably dreaded powers; Teron had been further empowered by the demonlord Kil'Jaeden, when he and the other few surviving death knights of Gul'dan renewed their pledge of allegiance to the Burning Legion after the destruction of Draenor. Teron Gorefiend now officially stands as one of the remarkably powerful agents of the Legion, and direct servant of Kil'jaeden that had been sent to end Illidan.

With Illidan's fierce attempt of slaying him off quickly; Teron immediately blasts a full powered Death Coil, which instantly harms the demon hunter. The death knight then casts his necromantic spell of raising the dead bodies of the fallen draenei warriors around the chamber into his undead skeleton minions. Empowering the skeleton warriors with his Unholy Haste spells; Teron directs his undead warriors to attack the demon hunter. Illidan battles all the skeleton minions of Teron, and defeats them with the help of his Immolation spell, which engulfs his body in flames burning all near enemies to him. Illidan is also able to evade some of the attacks upon him with his agility and elusiveness. Illidan quickly runs towards Teron and casts his Mana Burn spell upon the death knight, which sends a shadow bolt that consumes away some of Gorefiend's magical energies, as well as inflicting some damage upon the death knight. Upon directly receiving a significant harm from Illidan's spell and combat attacks; Gorefiend casts another necromantic spell upon himself known as the Unholy Armor, which is an unearthly, phantasmal armor that absorbs damage from attacks for a time being. With his spectral armor; Teron thinks onto himself that he is invincible.

Illidan: "Let me ask you, Teron! Does a filthy living corpse like yourself, ever experience fear?!"

Illidan uses his ultimate spell of Metamorphosis, and transforms himself into a powerful demon. Magically mutating into a dark fiery monstrous demon imbued with such terrible chaotic powers; Teron Gorefiend instantly felt astounded yet horrified upon directly seeing the powers of Illidan. Inside the magically locked prison; Akama is amazed upon barely witnessing the battle between Illidan and Teron. With the powerful chaotic attacks of the demonic mutation of Illidan; the dark spectral invincibility armor of Gorefiend easily breaks, as he then receives such seriously painful damage from the heavy devastating attacks of the demon hunter. Going on against a demonically empowered enemy; Teron Gorefiend desperately casts another Death Coil spell on Illidan, which was futile as it did little harm on the demon hunter. Illidan sends another bolt of Mana Burn upon Teron that burnt out the last of the energies of the death knight and inflicted a great harm on him.

Teron: "No! But, my powers… The scepter has failed… How?!"

Illidan: "Die, fool!"

Teron Gorefiend has been severely harmed and weakened in his fight with Illidan. An inevitable defeat is upon Teron, as Illidan has the overall upper hand in their battle. The nearly dying death knight now stands merely defenseless against the fiercely mighty demon hunter. Illidan viciously strikes down Teron Gorefiend with his warblades as a last killing blow upon the death knight. The dark unholy essence and powers of Gorefiend have completely dissipated as he is now vanquished. Standing victorious; Illidan successfully killed the very first death knight of the old Horde, Teron Gorefiend. The demon hunter uses a magical fire spell of his to burn out all the foul remains of the death knight into ashes. Illidan then took the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras, and shattered it to pieces. Right then; Illidan destroys the magically sealed cell and frees up Akama, at the same time, Lady Vashj enters the chamber to check on her master after witnessing his battle and glorious victory.


	9. Ill Tidings

Vashj: "You have done it, Lord Illidan! You have singlehandedly vanquished Teron Gorefiend!"

Akama: "I could not thank you enough for saving our lives once again, Lord Illidan! Once more, I bow to your superiority, and your great powers that you have shown against Teron Gorefiend. I remember all the unspeakable horrors that Gorefiend and the Horde unleashed from the old days, and now, he is gone for good. The vile orc spirit of Teron has been finally put to an eternal rest!"

Illidan: "You and your brethren are now safe, Akama. Teron Gorefiend is now nothing more, but a mere memory of the past! However; this war is far from over. Kargath and his forces are yet to be accounted for. We must eradicate all the servants of Kil'jaeden on Outland to win this war!"

Akama: "And I thought we would have already rid Outland of these cursed demons and fel orcs. And now, more demon agents have arrived! The demons that invaded these dungeons were led by Bladefist, and a dreadlord called Mephistroth. The dreadlord is just one of the demon commanders that were sent here! Just like Gorefiend, the demons had been aiding Kargath since the beginning."

Illidan: "So Bladefist has been through here. Mephistroth, yes I do know of that vile dreadlord. He is amongst the high commanders of the Legion, and one of the three leaders of the Nathrezim with his brothers, Tichondrius and Anetheron. No doubt Mephistroth possesses terrible powers as well."

Akama: "Yes, master. The dreadlord is incredibly powerful as I saw it my own eyes when he and Gorefiend led their demons to invade us in here. We did our best to defend this fortress and even your elite warrior, Theras, was here to help us, but have been overwhelmed, Lord Illidan! Theras has fallen against Mephistroth, and his remains have been burnt out by the dreadlord afterwards."

Illidan: "No! This can't be! First it was Netharel, and now… Theras! The two best of my warriors!"

Akama: "Theras did all he could against the dreadlord, Lord Illidan, but he had been defeated and we had been overrun by the demons. Mephistroth had stolen the Shadowkeys for the inner sanctum of the Black Citadel! Apparently, the Shadowkeys was their main purpose of invading us in here."

Illidan: "I see. So they hope to invade the Black Citadel and use those keys to take control over it. Perhaps, they are planning for a massive full scale assault at the citadel through heavy attritions."

Vashj: "The defenses of the Black Citadel are formidable, Lord Illidan. Kael has made sure of its security and fortifications within every corners. Even with a full force assault by the demons and fel orcs; their armies are not strong, nor vast enough to penetrate through the citadel's defenses!"

Akama: "There is something else. The last dimensional gateway of Ner'zhul in Hellfire Peninsula that was guarded by my warriors! The only gateway Magtheridon never controlled and has stayed dormant over the years passed since the destruction of this world. Mephistroth intends to reactivate it, and bring more demons to bolster their armies here, just as what Magtheridon have done before! And to do so; the dreadlord plans to invade Zangarmarsh, and use that magical fountain of power that you and your people created, Lady Vashj! I've learned all of these from Mephistroth himself!"

Vashj: "What?! Zangarmarsh?! No! I shall not let them take away our fountain shrine of power!"

Illidan: "We must not let Mephistroth succeed on his plans! Our mission here is complete, and it is time for us to go. We must not let our enemies get their chance to reopen that final dimensional gateway of Ner'zhul, and have it to lure scores of hapless demon reinforcements from Kil'jaeden!"

Vashj: "I trust in the strength of my champion, Naj'entus, to destroy anyone attempting to invade Zangarmash, yet I will not risk of having any demon and fel orc get near our fountain shrine. They have destroyed our encampments upon the outskirts of the Black Citadel, but they shall not conquer my own capital in Zangarmarsh! Our enemies will regret of even stepping foot into my new home!"

Illidan: "Vashj, prepare your warriors and let us make haste towards Zangarmarsh! We shall put an end to Mephistroth and his other colleagues at all costs, and then, we will settle our unfinished business with Kargath Bladefist. Akama, I need you to head to the Black Citadel, and assist Kael in reinforcing our defenses. The rest of your surviving companions that we have freed in here are on their way towards the Black Citadel. Join them at once, this fortress is no longer safe for us."

Akama: "A wise decision. Very well then, I shall be on my way to the Black Citadel. I thank you once again for saving our lives, Lord Illidan. May the spirits of our ancestors watch over you…"

Vashj: "Hopefully, Naj'entus will hold the line against all the enemy forces until we arrive."

Illidan: "The sacrifices of Netharel and Theras will not be in vain! And they shall be avenged!"


	10. The Borders of the Swamps

Upon reassembling the naga warriors; Illidan and Lady Vashj quickly head towards the region of Zangarmarsh. Meanwhile; Akama joins the rest of his comrades as he make his way to the Black Citadel, leaving all behind the now unsecure and vulnerable fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins. Two days later, Illidan and Lady Vashj have finally reached the outskirts of Zangarmarsh upon the northwest of the Hellfire Peninsula. Standing on a high plateau overlooking the barren landscape of the areas; Lady Vashj was disheartened to see the two naga outposts within the region in ruins, with the forces of the demons and fel orcs occupying both of the destroyed naga sites. Assuming the worst; Illidan and Lady Vashj ready themselves for war against the enemies around the area.

Vashj: "Oh no! The outposts have been destroyed, and the enemies have taken over this region!"

Illidan: "If the demons and fel orcs have taken over this region, then it only means that they have already reached Zangarmarsh. There is no time to waste! We must defeat our enemies here fast!"

Illidan and Lady Vashj lead their forces upon assaulting the smaller enemy settlement that stands over the remains of one of the naga outpost. Fiercely battling against the group of demons and fel orcs within the base; Illidan and his naga seek to destroy the demonic camp, and reclaim the naga site. After a time of battling; Illidan and his forces successfully raze the small demonic town, and defeat the group of demons and fel orcs within. Upon finally claiming the site; Lady Vashj sends her mur'gul slaves to use the remaining resources of the nearby goldmine and establish their own new camp to supplement their war efforts. After the completion of the new naga base; Illidan and Lady Vashj muster a full army of naga troops, consisting of mur'gul reavers, snap dragons, naga myrmidons, naga sirens, and some dragon turtles in preparation for their strike against the second demonic bastion that stands over the remains of the other ruined naga outpost within the region.

Vashj: "Master, that huge demonic camp guards the pass that leads directly towards Zangarmarsh."

Illidan: "Very well. Let us destroy all the enemy forces in here, and head straight there afterwards."

Illidan and Lady Vashj lead their naga army in attacking the huge demon camp that blocks the pass leading to Zangarmash. A fiercely heavy war battle occur as Illidan and his warriors clash against the demons and fel orcs, consisting of overlords, fel ravagers, voidwalkers, eredar warlocks, grunts and raiders. With the strength and powers of Illidan and Lady Vashj leading their army, the naga forces gain the upper hand and overwhelm the enemy troops. After a time of heavy battling, Illidan and his warriors eventually claim the victory, as they defeat the forces of the demons and fel orcs on their intense assault, whilst losing a moderate amount of naga troops that fell in the battlefield.

The fierce war battle ended with Illidan and his naga forces successfully obliterating the demonic encampment, and defeating all the enemy forces outside of Zangarmarsh. Illidan and Lady Vashj stand victorious as they secure the northwestern route that leads to the swampy forested region of Zangarmarsh. Suddenly in an unfortunate turn of events; Illidan feels another crippling seizure of pain in his chest. Illidan has been leading their war against the demons and fel orcs for more than two weeks now. The dark magical curse from the Frostmourne still continues to weaken Illidan.

Illidan: "Aarrghh! No! Not this time!"

Vashj: "Lord Illidan! Hang in there, master!"

Illidan: "Damn you, Arthas! This curse is not making things easy! Regardless, we must make our way to Zangarmarsh quick. Vashj, prepare our armies at once! Our mission here is not yet done."


	11. A Ruined Realm

Expecting the possible great unseen dangers within the naga capital; Lady Vashj reassembles her armies before heading towards for Zangarmarsh. After hours later; Illidan and Lady Vashj finally reach the small swampland region of the Zangarmarsh. Much to the horrifying surprise; the naga capital within the swamps have already been taken over by the forces of the Legion, with various groups of powerful demons ruling over the entire area. Countless scattered corpses of fallen naga warriors lies over the ruined capital, including the Naga Lord Naj'entus. With the highly fortified defenses of the naga bastion, as well as the great strength and power of High Warlord Naj'entus; Lady Vashj was truly surprised and disheartened to see the naga defenders defeated, and overrun by the demonic forces, despite the formidable defenses built upon their capital on Zangarmarsh.

Vashj: "No! We are too late! My stronghold in here has already fallen! How was it even possible?! This capital was well protected and the defenses here were formidable! My champion, Naj'entus! But how?! Who could possibly match up the strength and power of my greatest lieutenant?! This cannot be! My very own capital on Outland is now in ruins, and those demons have already claimed the fountain shrine of power that I created for my warriors, our very own rightful source of magic!"

Illidan: "This does not bode well, Vashj! If those demons were able to conquer this place, then it only means, they were being led a stronger and more powerful foe that we are yet about to face! I believe even Mephistroth could not be that strong to defeat Naj'entus, but perhaps someone else, someone stronger. Akama said that there are other demon commanders sent here to aid Bladefist, and we are yet to see the other agents of Kil'jaeden. Regardless for now, we will put an end to all these foul demons first! We shall take our vengeance for the destruction of your fortress in here!"

Illidan and Lady Vashj brought up a full force naga army with them in Zangarmarsh. Assembling the strongest of naga warriors that consist of snap dragons, dragon turtles, naga myrmidons, naga sirens and the elite naga royal guards; Illidan and Lady Vashj intend on making a one huge decisive blow against the demons that took over the naga stronghold on Zangarmarsh. The demons within the ruined naga capital are composed of overlords, fel ravagers, voidwalkers, eredar warlocks, and the fearsome doom guards. Illidan and Lady Vashj lead their army upon a heavy aggressive assault against all the demon warriors that took over the ruined naga capital. Caught by surprise from the intense massive strike of Illidan and his army; the demons fight back at the ruthlessly pushing naga warriors in defense of the bastion they established within the ruined naga capital. With the strength and powers of both Illidan and Lady Vashj leading their army; the naga forces are able to gain the upper hand and push further against their demonic foes. The intense heavy war battle continues as many warriors from both opposing sides are falling upon the battlefield. After a while later, Illidan and his army eventually overcome the forces of the Legion; slaying all the demons and razing their entire bastion upon the ruined capital to the ground. In the end; Illidan and his naga stand victorious in successfully defeating the demons, despite losing a considerable number of naga warriors during the war battle. Illidan and Lady Vashj approach the fountain shrine on the heart of the naga capital.

Vashj: "No! The fountain shrine has been defiled! Its pure waters had now been corrupted by the demons! Our very own source of magic is now gone! The demons have ruined everything, master!"

Illidan: "The waters have been tampered with the dark essence of the demons that lingered here, Vashj! There is nothing else that we can do for it! However, the worst is yet to come in this war!"

All of a sudden, the demon hunter Altruis arrives at the scene, and begins making a report to Illidan. Altruis has been sent by Illidan upon a stealth scouting mission in Hellfire Peninsula before coming into Zangarmarsh. Altruis tirelessly scouted various areas of the Hellfire Peninsula for few days to gather as much information as he can. Now making his return to his master, Altruis informs Illidan of a grave news about everything that he saw on the Hellfire Peninsula during his scouting mission.

Altruis: "Lord Illidan! The demons have already reactivated the dimensional gateway on Hellfire Peninsula! Their armies have greatly increased, and more demons are still coming in as time passes by! The demons and fel orcs roam the entire plains of Hellfire Peninsula, and their main stronghold protects the gate! A powerful doomlord also oversees the operations of the demons at the gate!"

Illidan: "There is no time to waste, Vashj! We must crush our enemies on their hideout in Hellfire Peninsula, and find the gateway! I shall permanently seal it, just as how I did before to all the other gateways. Hopefully; we will finally find Kargath and Mephistroth there, and put an end to them!"


	12. The Heart of Evil

The next morning, Illidan and Lady Vashj have finally reached the barren wilderness of the Hellfire Peninsula. Constructing a base upon a vacant site in a nearby goldmine; Illidan prepares all of his naga army for their next crucial task. It has already been more than three weeks since Illidan first fought the demons and fel orcs led by Kargath Bladefist who betrayed him and renewed their full pledge of allegiance to the demonlord Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion. Stepping foot into the Hellfire Peninsula, the main territory of the demons and fel orcs; Illidan and his naga forces seek to destroy all the enemy forces and elite agents of Kil'jaeden, in the hopes of finally ending their war in Outland. Upon the establishment of an encampment with heavy defenses; Illidan marshals a full force army of his naga warriors, in which are composed of snap dragons, naga myrmidons, naga sirens, dragon turtles, and the flying serpentine beasts called as the couatls. Illidan and Lady Vashj prepare themselves, as they know that the demons and fel orcs within the region are aware of their presence. Right then; a small group of naga myrmidons that was sent by Lady Vashj on a scouting mission have returned to the camp and made a report of what they saw around the areas.

Myrmidon: "Lord Illidan, we have found the main bastion of the demons and fel orcs. The camp is located to the southeast of this region, and is protecting the dimensional gateway. Apparently; the gate has already been reactivated, and more demons are now coming in through it. This entire region is heavily crawling with demons and fel orcs. We must proceed with caution at all times."

Illidan: "Very well then. We shall destroy all the forces of the demons and fel orcs that will stand in our way, and obliterate their main fortress to the ground! Once we destroyed their hideout; we shall move against the dimensional gateway, and I shall seal it for good, never to reopen again!"

Illidan and Lady Vashj lead their warriors to move out, and hunt down the scattered forces of the demons and fel orcs within the region. Illidan and his naga forces destroy every small watch post and any small enemy groups that they come across with, as they explore the areas of the Hellfire Peninsula. Heading towards the southeastern direction; Illidan and his army eventually reach the main bastion of the enemies, the stronghold that was established by the demons and fel orcs after being freed. Despite seeing such large heavily fortified demonic camp; Illidan and his naga army show no fear against their enemies. Illidan and Lady Vashj quickly lead their warriors to charge, and make an aggressive heavy strike upon the enemy stronghold. The demon and fel orc warriors are composed of grunts, raiders, fel orc warlocks, overlords, fel ravagers, eredar warlocks, doom guards, voidwalkers, and the deadly giant rocks of flame known as the infernals. A fierce bloody war battle occurs between the naga army, and the forces of the Burning Legion. Illidan and Lady Vashj lead their warriors to push on a massive attack, while the demons and fel orcs fight back in defense of their own encampment. Many troops from both of the opposing sides are falling on the violent battlefield in the midst of their viciously gruesome large scale battle against one another.

Illidan and Lady Vashj utilize their full strength and powers in battling their enemies, whilst also leading their own warriors. Despite proving to be a tough and gruesome war; Illidan and his naga forces continue to push on their attack against the bastion of demons and fel orcs. Fortunately for Illidan and his army; their heavy massive strike is proving to be successful as they are being able to overwhelm the enemy forces with every passing moment. After a time of fierce bloody battle; Illidan and Lady Vashj have eventually been able to gain the upper hand. Majority of the demons and fel orcs are killed and the entire demonic bastion is now heavily devastated in flames. Illidan and his forces proceed on wiping out all that is left of the demon and fel orc defenders, as well as razing the enemy stronghold down to ruins. Despite losing a lot of naga troops during the intense war battle; Illidan and Lady Vashj stand triumphant in the end, with the main encampment of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula now utterly destroyed. Strangely; both Mephistroth and Kargath Bladefist are still yet nowhere to be seen, despite the destruction of their major hideout.

Vashj: "Victory is ours, Lord Illidan! We have shattered their major compound into mere ashes! Still, we have not found any traces of Bladefist or Mephistroth even here on their own hideout."

Illidan: "It does not matter where they are now! We have crushed the lot of their armies over the many battles we had in this war, and we have conquered their very own stronghold! The only thing left to do now is to permanently close that last dimensional gateway that they have reactivated."


	13. The Last Gateway

Having successfully destroyed the main bastion of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula; Illidan and Lady Vashj head onto the reactivated dimensional gateway that stands nearby to the east. Upon heading to the place of the dimensional gateway; Illidan and Lady Vashj are met by the fearsome and powerful Doomlord that Altruis have told them about. The name of the doomlord is Kazzak, the leader of the demon race of the doom guards. Illidan now begins to speak with Kazzak.

Illidan: "So, doomlord, I would presume that you are also another one of the agents of Kil'jaeden!"

Kazzak: "Yes, we meet at last! I am Kazzak, the Lord of the Doom Guards, and a high commander of the Legion armies! I was sent here by Lord Kil'jaeden to put an end to all of you! The Burning Legion shall once more reign over Outland! All of you shall fall as the flames of doom rises! We destroyed many of your forces, including your best lieutenants! Soon, the rest of you shall die as they did! I issue a challenge to you alone, Illidan Stormrage! Come and face me alone, weakling! Lord Kil'jaeden shall be pleased, as I would claim the honor of killing you by my very own blade!"

Illidan: "Foolish paltry doomlord! I rule over Outland, and I shall not fall to the Legion! You and your masters have no hold over me! A pathetic demon such as you will not defeat me! Let us see how confident you will be once you get a taste my true powers, Kazzak! None may challenge me!"

Kazzak: "Arrogant words! I shall destroy you, just as I did with your petty demon hunter follower!"

Illidan: "Vashj, I need you to reassemble our forces! I will deal with this wretched demon myself!"

Vashj: "Of course, Lord Illidan. I shall get to it then. Do make a short work of him, master."

Right then; Illidan and Kazzak aggressively clash against one another in what ought to be an epic one-on-one fight. Meanwhile, Lady Vashj rallies the surviving naga warriors and assess the army with the summoning of new troops as reinforcements. Back in the solo battle between Illidan and Kazzak; the doomlord proves himself to be not only a tough foe in terms of his strength, but also powerful in magic. Kazzak casts his powerful spell of Firebolt upon Illidan, which hurled a fiery harmful bolt on the demon hunter. The doomlord then casts a magical Frenzy spell upon himself which instantly increases his own speed in attacking and moving. Illidan answers back at Kazzak by sending a bolt of Mana Burn to the doomlord. The demon hunter also engulfs his own body in flames upon casting his Immolation spell. Illidan and Kazzak continue their fierce attacks against one another in terms of both physical combat and magical spells. Illidan uses his ultimate spell of Metamorphosis, which transforms him into a huge dark fiery demon imbued with chaotic power. Kazzak casts a dark spell of Cripple on Illidan, which magically causes his muscles to spasm and quake. However, the magic effect of the Cripple did not last long on the metamorphosed Illidan.

Seeing the full powers of the demon hunter; Kazzak realizes that he underestimated Illidan. With the powerful chaotic demon form of Illidan; the demon hunter easily dominates the doomlord on their one-on-one fight. Kazzak is a very strong and powerful demon as he is the lord of the entire doom guard race, and an elite agent of Kil'jaeden. However, Kazzak is now being overwhelm by the might and power of Illidan. After a time of intense fighting against the demon hunter; Kazzak has become very weak and heavily wounded as he is also drained out of his mana energies due to the spells his cast, and the bolts of Mana Burn he received. Defeat is upon Kazzak, as Illidan has the overall upper hand in their battle. The nearly dying doomlord now stands defenseless against the demon hunter. Illidan delivers a last vicious attack upon Kazzak with his warblades, as a killing strike to the demon. The doomlord Kazzak is now dead. Standing triumphant; Illidan successfully destroys the Lord of the Doom Guard demons, and another high-ranked commander of the Burning Legion. Lady Vashj and her reassembled naga forces approach Illidan upon witnessing his victory.

Vashj: "You did it once again, master! You just vanquished another one of Kil'jaeden's agents!"

Illidan: "Yes. I stand victorious over the foolish doomlord who thought he could defeat me! Now that Kazzak is out of the way; it is time that we finish our mission here, Vashj. Ready our forces, and take all your positions! I need you to cover me while I seal the gate, like how we did before."

Vashj: "Of course, Lord Illidan. Let us get to it then."

Lady Vashj and the rest of the naga army position themselves against the dimensional gateway. Illidan steps upon the mystical dimensional nexus behind the naga forces and starts up channeling his magical powers that will permanently seal the gateway. As Illidan channels his magic, groups of various demons began charging through the gate. Fortunately, Lady Vashj and her naga army are very well prepared against the emerging demons from the gate. Illidan is heavily defended by the entire naga army of Lady Vashj, and is able to fully focus on his channeling spell without any interruption. Illidan eventually finishes channeling his magic, and successfully seals the gateway. The final dimensional gateway that stands on the Hellfire Peninsula has been permanently closed by Illidan. Upon finishing their task; Illidan was suddenly struck once again by another crippling seizure of pain on his chest. The dark curse of the Frostmourne yet continues to affect him, as the pain has become worse than ever. Illidan even falls down to his knees due to the unbearable pain.

Illidan: "Aaaaaarrrrrggghhh! No! This… damned curse! Aarrghh!"

Vashj: "Lord Illidan! Quickly, the master needs help! Let us bring him back to the base at once!"


	14. A Dark Revelation

Having been escorted back to the camp by Lady Vashj and the rest of the naga army; Illidan rests for a short while until he regained a bit of his own strength. Illidan used a lot of his own strength and powers upon the many battles he had against the forces of the Legion in Outland. Sealing the last dimensional gateway of Ner'zhul has taken quite amount of magical energy from the demon hunter. Slowly regaining his own strength back upon a short stop of retreat within the base, all of a sudden, an ominous laughter fills the air. A vast army of demons suddenly emerges from out of nowhere, facing off Illidan and his forces within their camp. Amongst the demonic ranks is none other than the dreadlord Mephistroth, who just revealed himself to Illidan and Lady Vashj for the first time. With the vast army of demons standing upon a short distance outside of the naga base; Illidan and his forces ready themselves to what seems to be another upcoming heavy war battle.

Mephistroth: "It seems that the dark curse on your body is now slowly killing you from within. I have been watching you, demon hunter. At this time, I suppose you already know who I am."

Illidan: "Mephistroth! So we meet at last, dreadlord!"

Mephistroth: "I have come in behalf of Lord Kil'jaeden to finish you and your lapdogs once and for all! You are nothing more, but a weakling failure, Stormrage! Soon now; the Burning Legion shall once again rule over Outland, and your petty little vainglorious reign shall come to an end!"

Illidan: "It is you who shall soon fall, dreadlord! You and all of these vile minions of yours!"

Mephistroth: "Is that so?! While I commend your efforts; your hollow victories are meaningless! Compare to everything you had faced so far, you have no idea of the true horrors that await you."

Vashj: "What the?!"

At that very moment; two vast armies arrived within both sides of Mephistroth's forces. The first army is none other than the Fel Horde led by Warchief Kargath Bladefist himself who has finally shown up once again after all these time. The other army is yet another vast force of demons that is being led by a strong and powerful Pit Lord called Azgoth. Illidan and Lady Vashj are heavily outnumbered and surrounded by the combined armies of the demons and fel orcs led by Kargath, Azgoth, and Mephistroth. The demons and fel orcs are dressed for war as they stand upon a short distance outside the naga base. Upon openly showing themselves to Illidan and his naga; Kargath and Azgoth began to reveal everything about their true intentions and their next plan for Outland.

Kargath: "Greetings to you, elf demon! And to you, snake witch! It has been quite a while…"

Vashj: "Kargath Bladefist! So you finally decided to come out at last…"

Illidan: "I had been wondering all these time when you would showed up again, you coward! It's about time, I must say. It seems that you made some new friends that are all just as vile as you!"

Azgoth: "I am the mighty and powerful, Azgoth! And I have come here to avenge and uphold the legacy of Magtheridon! Just as what you did to him before, Stormrage; I shall overthrow you and I will become the new Lord of Outland! I shall take over these lands in the name of Mannoroth!"

Illidan: "You might as well try and fail, Pit Lord! You may be strong, but I shall destroy you just as how I did to Magtheridon! You shall not defeat me, nor shall you take over Outland, demon!"

Azgoth: "Fool! Your reign is about to come to an end, elf! Much of your minions fell before me, including your best lieutenants! It was I who led the charge upon conquering Zangarmarsh! It was I who defeated that vile serpent warlord in the swamps! The might of Azgoth cannot be denied!"

Mephistroth: "Though your victories have been quite impressive; it was all, but a necessary price to pay for us to gain something more. And I should thank you on all of these, serpent witch. You see, your magical fountain pool provided us the way to achieve our goal, and assure our victory!"

Vashj: "What are you talking about, demon?! You may have succeeded in ruining my new home, and corrupting my rightful source of power, but Lord Illidan had already permanently closed the dimensional gateway in here! Apparently, your little reinforcing operations have been thwarted!"

Kargath: "Unfortunately for you, there are so much more to it than what you all have thought!"

Mephistroth: "Though we did it use the dimensional gateway to call upon reinforcements; we did have some other ways. The magical waters of the fountain gave us the powers we need to bolster our forces! Beyond all of those you faced, more have come on Outland. Countless demons came from the nether, as we brought them through our own powers! The gate which you sealed served as an initial test for us to fulfill our other goal, and that was to reopen the known Dark Portal that connects this shattered world to Azeroth, and is still standing to the far south of this very region."

Kargath: "The Great Portal that was created by Gul'dan, and led my people in many wars against the humans from your own world. After all these years, the gate has been reopened once again!"

Illidan: "What?!"

Mephistroth: "We did not have the artifacts needed to reopen the gate, yet the mystical waters of the pool gave us the power and energies. Just like what we did to that gateway in which you have just closed, we used our powers upon reactivating the long dormant Dark Portal, and so we did."

Azgoth: "Do you understand now, demon hunter? We shall retake Outland for the Legion, and I will become its new ruler! Afterwards, we shall invade Azeroth once again, and finish what Lord Archimonde had started! The Legion shall return soon to your world through the Dark Portal!"

Illidan: "Never! I will not let you foul wretched demons succeed in your vile schemes! You shall not take over Outland, and you shall not step foot into Azeroth again! Not while I draw breath!"

Azgoth: "Which will not take any longer, for that matter. Destroy them all, my warriors!"

Vashj: "Lord Illidan, we are no match for a force this vast! We are sure to be overrun in here!"

Illidan: "I shall make our escape! Vashj, hold them off while I channel us a portal out of here!"

The vast combined armies of the demons and fel orcs fiercely charge against the naga base camp. Illidan, who had just regained a bit of his strength after having another crippling seizure, starts to channel a shimmering portal leading directly to the Black Citadel. Lady Vashj and her naga army defensively battle against the invading demons and fel orcs. The naga camp is built with heavily fortified defenses. However, the vast army of the demons and fel orcs are effectively able to push on their massive attack. Many warriors from both opposing sides are falling, yet the scales of the war battle are in the favor to the greatly outnumbering forces of the Legion. Just then, at a perfect timing; Illidan finishes his shimmering portal, and calls for retreat on his standing naga warriors.

Illidan: "The portal is completed, Vashj! Quickly, my warriors! Fall back to the portal! Now!"

In the confusion of the heavy assault of the demons and fel orcs upon the naga camp; Illidan and Lady Vashj manage to slip through the portal, along with many of their standing warriors. Some naga troops bravely remain behind as covers for the escape of Illidan and Lady Vashj through the portal. Leaving his base in the Hellfire Peninsula to be destroyed; Illidan closes the portal behind as the last group of naga cross through. Upon finally returning to the safety of the Black Citadel; Illidan and Lady Vashj are quickly met and greeted by Prince Kael'thas and Akama, which have been overseeing the security and defenses of the Black Citadel. Having been reunited once again after quite a while; Illidan and his lieutenants discuss everything that have happened with regards to their war against the forces of the Legion in Outland, and make their plans for their next move.


	15. Enlisting New Allies

Akama: "So a new Pit Lord has come and plans to rule over Outland, just like Magtheridon did."

Vashj: "Yes, and he was the one who led his demons to ravaged my new home on Zangarmarsh, and take away our fountain of magic. Our very own source of power has now been corrupted."

Kael: "I understand the grief for your loss, Vashj, for it is the same as how my brethren and I feel to our own losses on the destruction of own our homeland, and the corruption of our Sunwell."

Vashj: "Not only that the demons have become more powerful, but they were also able to bolster their own forces. Through the magical waters of my fountain shrine, they have gained the powers to call upon more demons from the nether and replenish their own armies. As of today; the forces of the demons combined with the standing fel orcs of Bladefist are in great numbers once again."

Illidan: "Even with our conjoint armies here; the forces of our enemy would still outnumber us."

Kael: "What should we do then, Lord Illidan? Our enemies can attack us here any time soon!"

Illidan: "We will just have to further improvise our defenses in the citadel. You did a fine job on fortifying our structures, Kael, but it may not be enough against the newly reassembled armies of our enemies. A pity we can no longer restore the original tower defenses used by Magtheridon."

Kael: "Yes. If only the ruined materials of the old towers here are salvageable; my engineers can easily rebuilt those deadly towers, or even construct completely new forms of defensive towers."

Akama: "Lord Illidan… perhaps we should ask for the aid of my… old allies here in Outland."

Vashj: "Old allies?"

Illidan: "Do you think they will answer the call after staying hidden and isolated all these years?"

Akama: "I am sure, Lord Illidan. I told them of our victory when you defeated Magtheridon, and they greatly respect you for that. Surely; they will aid us upon this new war. Furthermore, I know that they will be surprised and very pleased to see young Kael'thas and all of his brethren here."

Kael: "What are you talking about, Akama? What does this that you speak of have to with me?"

Illidan: "You shall see soon enough, Kael. Gather many of your brethren here, and come with us. There is something you should know, and this is the perfect time for you to see it for yourself."

Kael: "Alright, then my brethren and I will follow you to whatever you wish to show us, master."

Prince Kael and a huge force of blood elves followed Illidan and Akama, and they all went into a secretly hidden and isolated place on Outland. Lady Vashj was assigned to be the one overseeing the Black Citadel, and ensure its security while Illidan and the others are away. Accompanied by Prince Kael and his blood elf brethren; Illidan and Akama reveal that they are heading to a small hidden forestlands somewhere within an isolated hill range to the northeast of the Black Citadel. The next day, Illidan and his companions finally reached the borders of the isolated forestland on the northeastern hills of Outland, which had been called as the Terrokar Forest. Like the forested swamps of the Zangarmarsh, the hidden forests of Terrokar are quite teeming with life of various plants and local creatures of Draenor that were able to survive after the destruction of the planet. Native beasts such as felboars, salamanders, wolves, and clefthoofs roam over the hidden forests. Heading deeper to the forests; a strange essence of magic is suddenly felt upon the surroundings. A strong aura of magical spell is concealing and protecting a huge area in the center of the forest.

Kael: "Amazing how this hidden forest has been preserved all this time, just like Zangarmarsh."

Akama: "We are getting close. The hidden city built by our allies should be just around here."

Kael: "I am both anxious and intrigue of these old allies you have been mentioning, Akama."

Illidan: "Just wait and see, young prince. You will surely know them when you see them soon."

Akama: "We have finally arrived, my friends! And there they all are, Prince Kael! Our allies!"


	16. Noble Heroes of Old

Finally reaching their main destination in the center of the small isolated forest; Prince Kael'thas and his blood elven companions could not mutter a single word as they could not believe of what they are seeing. Kael and his blood elf comrades are looking upon a secretly hidden Alliance city in the middle of the Terokkar Forest. A league of Alliance military and civilians reside within the village, which are composed of humans, dwarves, gnomes, and the fellow high elven brethren of Prince Kael. Utterly surprised to what they are now seeing; Kael and his blood elven companions have found the location of their long lost comrades of the Alliance Expedition. For nearly twenty years passed; the surviving members of the Alliance Expedition have resided in the middle of the secluded forest of Terokkar and have survived ever since the catastrophic destruction of Draenor.

Amongst the Alliance settlers within the forest village are none other than the five legendary and stoic leaders of the expedition; Danath Trollbane, Kurdran Wildhammer, Alleria Windrunner, Sir Turalyon, and Khadgar. Prince Kael and his blood elven brethren have finally found the long lost surviving forces of the old Alliance Expedition, which have resided in Terokkar Forest for nearly twenty years. Kael and his blood elf companions are utterly shocked and speechless upon seeing the veteran Alliance heroes and troops after the many years of having been presumed dead due to the cataclysmic explosion of the planet. Akama approaches the village to speak with the leaders.

Noticing the presence of the approaching Draenei Elder Sage from outside of their town; the five veteran leaders of the expedition, as well as the other residing Alliance warriors, went on to greet their old ally for his unexpected visit. All of a sudden, the forces of the Alliance Expedition have been surprised to see Prince Kael'thas and the other blood elven warriors standing behind Akama and Illidan. The Alliance warriors and villagers have been paused from their various activities, as the five leaders of the Alliance Expedition have been very shocked and speechless, especially the elven ranger Alleria Windrunner and her surviving high elven rangers with her. Finally seeing all of one another; Prince Kael and his blood elves quickly follow Akama towards the town as well.

Akama: "Greetings to all of you, my old friends!"

Khadgar: "Well, a pleasant surprise, Akama! What brings-… Wait! Those people behind you!"

Turalyon: "By the Heaven's Light! Akama! Those men with you there! Could it be?!"

Alleria: "What?! How the?! Do my eyes deceive me?! Could this truly be who I think?!"

Kael: "Lord Khadgar! Sir Turalyon! All of you, men! We have finally found you at last!"

Alleria: "Anar'alah belore! Kael?! Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider! Is that really you?!"

Kael: "Bal'a dash, Ranger Alleria Windrunner! Doral ana'diel?"

Alleria: "Prince Kael! It is you! But how?! How was this even possible? How did you get here?"

Kael: "It is a long story, Alleria. A very long story ever since the last time I saw all of you."

Khadgar: "I must admit I would never ever expected to see the prince of Quel'thalas and my old colleague from the Kirin Tor here in this shattered world. It has been a very long time, Kael."

Kael: "Greetings to you as well, Lord Khadgar, my old friend. I thought you have perished when this world exploded. Never have I thought that I would meet you all again after all these years."

Turalyon: "We are all surprised to see you, Prince Kael. How did you even get here in Outland?"

Kael: "Many things have happened, Sire Turalyon, and there is much that all of you must know."

Danath: "The last time I saw you, our nations were proudly fighting the orcs and trolls together."

Kael: "Lord Danath Trollbane of Stromgarde! It is such great honor of seeing you again as well."

Kurdran: "Interest you in some black ale, lad? How fares our old elven friends of Quel'thalas?"

Kael: "Well met to you, brave and mighty High Thane Kurdran Wildhammer from Northeron."

Alleria: "It is good to see you, Kael. My rangers here and I are honored to see our prince again."

Kael: "Likewise to you and your warriors, Alleria. I'm glad that many of you here are still alive."

Turalyon: "Well, Kael, as much as we here are all surprised by your unexpected arrival here with our draenei ally, Akama, let alone of how you were able to reach this shattered world; something tells me that you and your men did not came here in just a matter of search and rescue mission."

Khadgar: "Yes. What on earth have brought you here to this hidden forest in this dead planet?"

Kael: "All your questions shall be answered. Believe me, Lord Khadgar, we have so much to talk about so many things that happened all this time, but for now, we must speak of what is urgent, a dire present situation we have here these lands. Our enemies here on Outland, the demons and fel orcs, pose a serious threat to all of us as they intend to retake all over these lands! Behind me and my soldiers here stands our master. He is the one who defeated the Pit Lord Magtheridon and led us to a great victory here in Outland. Everyone, I would like you to meet Lord Illidan Stormrage! He saved Outland by sealing all the dimensional gates of Ner'zhul, and destroying Magtheridon."

Alleria: "Your master?"

At that moment; Illidan went inside the compounds of the Alliance village as well, and presented himself in the open to the surviving forces of the old Alliance Expedition. Upon showing himself to the five noble leaders of the old expedition and the rest of the various troops of humans, elves, dwarves, and gnomes; the Alliance forces look upon Illidan with both awe in respect and yet also somewhat unsettling majorly due to his demonic appearance. Khadgar and Turalyon quickly felt the essence of demonic power on Illidan. In contrast to his demonic features; Ranger Alleria was quick to sense and notice the strong elvish presence on Illidan, which is somewhat same yet also different to her and her high elven brethren. With Illidan openly revealing himself to the Alliance Expedition; the five heroes initially speak to him, as they greet and welcome him in their village.

Khadgar: "So, you are the one that Akama here told us all about quite some time ago. A humble greetings to you, Lord Illidan Stormrage. I am Khadgar of the Kirin Tor. My comrades and I here are honored to meet the stranger who successfully defeated Magtheridon and his vile minions."

Turalyon: "Greetings. My name is Turalyon. I am a paladin of the Silver Hand from the kingdom of Lordaeron. We are pleased to finally meet the great man who destroyed the foul tyrannical Pit Lord that took over Outland. Long have we been living in this forest since this world exploded as exiles to keep us safely hidden from Magtheridon and his vast demonic army. Yet, you and your forces have done something that nobody among us could have done in nearly twenty years in this shattered world. We are grateful that you saved Outland from the demons, Illidan. However, it is strange that a demon, of all creatures, would be one to defeat another demon and save a world."

Illidan: "I am beyond anything you mortals could ever imagine. My appearance is all but nothing more than a physical embodiment of the great powers that I command. I know many things in the thousands of years I've lived, and through the knowledge on my own powers, I know about all of you mortals and your history even to this shattered world. Do not let my appearance fool you all, for my kind are known to be the greatest enemies of the demons. Despite what you see, I was not born of a demon, and I am now something far more than anything you all could have ever meet."

Alleria: "Not born of a demon, you say? Strange, I sense the essence of an elf within your being. Somehow same, yet different from my kind. What are you exactly? Where did you come from?"

Kael: "Alleria. Lord Illidan here is actually a night elf from the lands of Kalimdor across the sea from our homelands. He is amongst the colleague of our own ancestors ten thousand years ago."

Khadgar: "So, you are amongst the ancient kaldorei people that my own former master, Medivh, told me about long ago. Never have I thought in my life that I would meet one. It is an honor."

Alleria: "The ancient night elves of the old writings of our own history. Never thought that I would actually get the chance to meet one as well, and more so right here on Outland, out all the places."

Turalyon: "While we are all amazed and delighted by such discovery and history of you and your kind, Illidan. May I ask of what about the new threat of the demons and fel orcs in these lands?"

Kael: "It is quite a long story to begin with, Lord Turalyon, but as of now, we are facing a grave danger. The demons found a way to rebuild their broken armies, and bolster their forces into one deadly horde of warriors, along with the fel orcs. They are intending to retake Outland. They are being led by Kargath Bladefist, a dreadlord known as Mephistroth, and a new Pit Lord called as Azgoth that seeks to rule all over Outland himself, just as what Magtheridon have done before."

Illidan: "Soon now, the forces of the demons and fel orcs will launch their massive assault on the Black Citadel. If they succeed in retaking the Black Citadel, Outland will once again fall into the hands of the Legion. My armies and I have been fighting the demons and fel orcs for quite some time now. Though we have defeated the demons and fel orcs under Magtheridon, they were able to regroup and rebuild their army strong enough to defeat all what is left of mine. We came here to ask you all for your aid in fighting against our common foes in defense of the Black Citadel."

Akama: "We do have need of your help in this battle against our same old enemies, my friends."

Alleria: "A new Pit Lord, along with some new powerful demon commander huh?"

Danath: "Bladefist, so that wretched orc is still alive? It will be quite interesting to face him once again after all these years, now that he has become an even more of a monster than ever before."

Kael: "There is something else that all of you should know. The demons have reopened the Dark Portal. The very same portal that first led the orcs into our world has been reopened once again."

Khadgar: "What? No! I have sealed the Dark Portal long ago before this world exploded. How?"

Illidan: "The demons stole our own source of powers, and used its magic to reopen the portal. If the enemy succeed in retaking Outland, they will invade Azeroth once more through the portal."

Turalyon: "I can't believe it! This is impossible! The Dark Portal has been opened once again!"

Khadgar: "We cannot let our enemies invade our world once more! We must not let it happen!"

Alleria: "Long ago, we formed this expedition to this world in the sworn task of putting an end to all the cursed orcs and their ilk! I think it's time that we fulfill our task here, no matter the cost! After nearly twenty years, the Dark Portal had been reopened once again, and our enemies intend to invade our home world just as they did before. We can't let the demons and fel orcs succeed!"

Turalyon: "This forest has become our one only home for nearly twenty years that we have been stuck in this dead world. Within it, we have miraculously lived and survived hidden from our old enemies and the demons that took over the lands. Yet, we always knew that we could not remain hidden here forever. We cannot just sit back and watch here anymore, and let the demons and fel orcs rule Outland while we hide in this place. We must do something to defeat our old enemies."

Danath: "Agreed. Whether we stay here and hide, or go out and fight in the open once more; our old enemies are sure to discover us here sooner or later, especially now that they have some new demon commanders leading them. I think it's time that we see our old foes in battle once more."

Kurdran: "Aye! Count me and my men in! After the many years hiding in this forest, Sky'rie and I cannot wait smash some demon and orcish skulls by my old stormhammer from up the skies!"

Khadgar: "And so it is decided then. Illidan, we will aid you and your allies in the defense of the Black Citadel against the demons and fel orcs. The Alliance Expedition answers to your call."

Turalyon: "We will fight alongside you, and put an end to our old foes. With the reopening of the Dark Portal, we shall never let the demons and the fel orcs to ever step foot into our own world."

Akama: "Yes, thank you all joining us in this war! I knew I could count on you, my old friends! With our united forces, we have a good fighting chance against Kargath and his demon masters."

Illidan: "I am pleased by your consideration to join us against the demons and fel orcs. With your aid, the Black Citadel shall have a better defense when the enemies come knocking at our gates."

Turalyon: "It might take some time for us to move out from this place, but I promise you that we shall meet you again in the Black Citadel as soon as we can. We assure you that we will be there to stand as your allies within the Black Citadel when the demons and fel orcs make their move."

Illidan: "I understand. Do what you must do first. Know that I count on all of you in this battle."

Alleria: "There is but one small thing we would ask. We do have a lot of questions, lots of things that we must know about upon all these years we have been away from Azeroth. We do need this time to speak with Prince Kael'thas and my other brethren with him. We only ask for them all to stay here with us for the meantime, while we would all move out and head to the Black Citadel."

Khadgar: "Yes. We must know everything that happened back in our lands on our long absence."

Kael: "Yes, Lord Illidan. I humbly ask you to grant us the time for me and my men to speak with our lost comrades here. Alleria and her rangers here are among what is left of my people, and the other men of the Alliance in here need to know everything that happened back in our homelands. All of them here need to know all about what happened back in Lordaeron, and in my kingdom."

Illidan: "Very well, Kael. Take this time to do what you need to do here. Akama and I will return to the Black Citadel. I shall see you all again when the time comes to deal against our enemies."

Kael: "You have all my thanks for this, master. I assure you, we will be there in time at the Black Citadel to destroy all of our foes before us, and crush Bladefist and his demon masters down!"

Alleria: "Yes. As promised, you can count on us to aid you in this war to whatever end."

Danath: "We will make sure to meet those demons and fel orcs once more with our blades."

Kurdran: "My riders and I cannot to wait to crush the heads those mongrels after all this time!"

Turalyon: "The righteous might of the Alliance Expedition shall overcome the forces of darkness in this glorious battlefield. We crushed these unholy beasts long ago, and we shall do so again!"

Illidan: "Very well then. Akama, let us return to the Black Citadel! We still have much to do."

Illidan and Akama made their way out of the hidden Terokkar Forest and head back to the Black Citadel, leaving behind Prince Kael'thas and his blood elves with rest of the Alliance Expedition. Kael and his brethren told the Alliance Expedition about everything that happened in Azeroth for the past nearly twenty years, through their words and magical memory visions. The veteran heroes and their soldiers cannot believe and are utterly disheartened to the stories of Prince Kael and his men, especially with the downfall of the kingdoms of Lordaeron, Quel'thalas, and Dalaran by the hands of the Scourge and the Legion caused by the great betrayal of Arthas Menethil. Despite the stories, they all remain focus on their present mission of defeating the Legion's forces in Outland.


	17. The Beginning of the End

Two days later, within the compounds of the Black Citadel in Outland; Illidan, Vashj and Akama discuss their final plans for the defenses of the main stronghold. Awaiting for the return of Prince Kael'thas and his brethren, along with the coming of the surviving Alliance Expedition; the naga and draenei armies within the Black Citadel are all ready for what seem to be their last upcoming bloodiest and fiercest war battle against the forces of the Burning Legion in Outland. Making the final arrangements within the citadel; the demon huntress Alandien, who had been sent by Illidan upon a stealthy scouting mission, arrives and makes her report about what she saw in the outside. Returning to Illidan on the Black Citadel; Alandien begins to inform her master of a grave news.

Alandien: "Lord Illidan! Our enemies draw near! A full battalion of demons and fel orcs are now heading this way! Their countless horrifying forces fill the lands! They will be here at nightfall!"

Illidan: "Let them come! We will greet them all by our own blades, and we will not back down!"

Vashj: "I just hope that Kael and his old Alliance comrades arrive here before our enemies do."

Akama: "Nothing to worry about. They will be here just in time before this battle even begin."

Few hours passed later, the day is coming to an end with the darkness of the night slowly covers the skies. All of a sudden, a loud sound of a horn blowing has just been heard outside the gates of the Black Citadel. Immediately realizing that the sound blown is of an elvish horn, the gates were opened for the awaited coming of Prince Kael'thas and his blood elven brethren, joined by all the surviving forces of the old Alliance Expedition led by Khadgar, Danath, Kurdran, Turalyon, and Alleria. Pleased to see their allied reinforcements; Illidan, Akama, and Lady Vashj went to greet and welcome the five veteran heroes of the Alliance troops accompanied by Kael. The rest of the Alliance army settle and entrench themselves upon the stronghold of Prince Kael'thas within the Black Citadel, conjoining themselves with the forces of the blood elves and the draenei warriors.

Akama: "Greetings, my old friends! I knew you would all make it here! You are most welcome!"

Khadgar: "Glad to see you as well, Akama. Fate has bounded us to fight altogether once again."

Illidan: "I am pleased by all of your timely arrival. Our enemies are making their way here as we speak. A battalion of demons, combined with the fel orc army, will be at our gates by nightfall."

Turalyon: "I see. It seems our timing here was just perfect. Very well, in honor of the memory of the Alliance of Lordaeron, we are proud to stand and fight against our old nemesis once more."

Kael: "Lord Illidan, no matter what horror comes for us, we will fight with you to whatever end."

Alleria: "Yes, we have all agreed on this even if there is a huge chance of us losing this in battle. We shall do what it takes to prevent the demons and fel orcs here from stepping foot to Azeroth."

Khadgar: "Yes, our sworn task to protect from our own world from another mass invasion. After we shut the Dark Portal and sacrificed ourselves here for the safety of our own world, we thought everything back home have been well in peace ever since. It seems, we were wrong after all. We have learned so much about what happened back in Azeroth from Kael, much especially those of the destruction of the kingdoms in Lordaeron in the hands of the undead, and the demons that we are also facing here. Despite the wreckage of our homelands in our long absence, we made a vow to win this battle here, afterwards, we shall return to Azeroth and see our homelands once again."

Turalyon: "Long have we dreamt of seeing our own world again all this time. Now that the Dark Portal had been reopened once again, we shall finally make our way back home, and see our own broken people and shattered lands, once we dealt with the threat of the Legion here on Outland!"

Illidan: "Then by all means; help me put an end to our common foes here, and you shall be all be able to return freely to Azeroth. If we fail here, then the Legion will retake control over Outland, and launch another massive demonic invasion, coming from this place through the Dark Portal."

Turalyon: "We shall do our best upon standing and fighting with you throughout this war battle."

The allied armies of Illidan's forces and the Alliance Expedition finalize their strategical plans in their defense upon the citadel. The new set of defensive arrangements within the Black Citadel is formidable and deadly against any foe that might launch an attack upon it, yet also very different from its original form of defenses during the time Illidan and his forces first invaded it to destroy Magtheridon. Many of the old architectural and structural settings of the Black Citadel have been redesigned and renovated after Illidan conquered it and became the new official Lord of Outland.

The darkness of the abyssal night skies soon covered the entire Outland, as the horrifying sounds of countless footsteps of demons and fel orcs marching are now heard just several meters outside of the Black Citadel. The forces of the Burning Legion in Outland finally arrive and are being led by Azgoth, Mephistroth, Kargath Bladefist, Tagar Spinebreaker, Zuluhed the Whacked, Keli'dan the Breaker, and a new doomlord demon named Highlord Kruul in replacement for Lord Kazzak. Huge numbers of strong and powerful demon and fel orc warriors are arranged in various groups, which consists of grunts, raiders, fel orc warlocks, overlords, fel ravagers, eredar warlocks, doom guards, voidwalkers, infernals, infernal juggernauts, nether dragons and the fiery flying daemons.


	18. The First Defense

Mephistroth: "Hear me, Stormrage! The time for reckoning has come! The end is near for you!"

Azgoth: "My time to become the new ruler of Outland is at hand! Let the attack commence!"

A large group of demons made the first fierce charge against the front gates of the Black Citadel. Upon storming the gates, the demons are then bombarded and shot down by the deadly line set of new defensive towers built upon the frontal walls. Seeing the dangerous and deadly firepower of the new defensive towers, Azgoth send the siege long ranged infernal juggernauts, along with the flying daemons and nether dragons, to destroy the line of towers upon the front walls. The flyers and the siege weapons of Azgoth unleash a series of devastating attacks upon the towers. Though the towers are strongly fortified structures, the mass powerful attacks of the infernal juggernauts, daemons, and nether dragons are destructive enough to destroy the towers into ruins. Each of the towers is shattered one by one, until after a while, the last of the defense wall towers is destroyed by the chaotic firepower of the juggernauts. Upon the destruction of the final tower, the gates and the entire exterior front walls of the Black Citadel crumbled down to mere ruins. The compounds of the Black Citadel is now openly wide exposed with the main gates and the front walls ruined.

Azgoth: "The gates are shattered! All of you, attack! Now! Let none survive! Kill them all!"

Kargath: "Come, my brothers! Let us take back our own rightful lands from all of these fools!"

The armies of the demons and fel orcs began to make a full aggressive charge against the directly exposed compounds of the Black Citadel. Upon the first line of defenses in the compounds of the Black Citadel is the wide spacious courtyard within that is filled with a shallow waterway system and has become a depthless interior moat in which Lady Vashj and her naga forces constructed a large heavily formidable encampment. The wide shallow moat also surrounds a landing where an Alliance base camp stands. Upon the Alliance encampment stand Commander Danath Trollbane and his elite footmen, Thane Kurdran Wildhammer and his surviving gryphon riders, and also as wells as blood elven dragonhawk riders and sorceresses, and some draenei seers and vindicators. The naga base camp of Lady Vashj upon the moat is full of fortified structures and tidal guardian towers. The huge naga base on the courtyard moat of the Black Citadel is being heavily defended by an army consisting of naga myrmidons, naga sirens, snap dragons, dragon turtles, and couatls.

Fiercely charging towards the Black Citadel; the vast forces of demons and fel orcs led by Tagar Spinebreaker, Kargath Bladefist, Highlord Kruul, and the Pit Lord Azgoth began to clash against the combined armies of Illidan's naga and the various Alliance forces upon a viciously largescale war battle. The Alliance defenders are being led by Danath, Kurdran, Akama, and are also aided by one of Illidan's remaining demon hunter lieutenant, Altruis. The naga armies are being led by Lady Vashj and Illidan themselves. The heavy war rages as the two opposing forces fight against one another in such a massive bloodshed and mayhem. One by one, many warriors from both the opposing sides are starting to fall due to being killed upon the war fight in the vicious battlefield.

Every moment of time in the battle is very crucial, and very intense. The heroes and commanders from each opposing sides are using all their strengths, skills and powers upon the battlefield. The armies of the Legion outnumber even the combined armies of the naga and the Alliance soldiers, and thus, have the advantage in the war. However, Illidan's army and allied forces are proving to have a good resistance and defense as they are able to take down a lot of the demons and fel orcs in the battlefield. The forces of the Burning Legion continue the fierce relentless attacks through such heavy attritions. In a same manner on the Battle of Mount Hyjal; vast waves of demons and fel orcs press on their heavy assaults, pushing through the fortified defenses of the Black Citadel.

The fiercely heavy war battle on the courtyard of the Black Citadel would last for almost two days, with the combined armies of Illidan's naga and the Alliance forces barely holding off against the vast merciless forces of the Burning Legion. Though the defenders shown a great resilience upon killing such many demons and fel orcs in the battlefield; their defenses were eventually breached by the forces of the Burning Legion. Danath faced off against Tagar during the heavy battle, and was able to defeat the old fel orc chieftain with his veteran expertise in combat. However; just as Danath was about to slay Tagar, Kargath suddenly viciously attacked Danath which then gravely injured the human commander. Kurdran, with his long time gryphon Sky'rie, was leading all the Alliance aerial forces: his other gryphon riders and the dragonhawk riders, against both the flyers and land troops of their enemies. However, the Alliance flyers were overrun by the vast numbers of the daemons and nether dragons, and Kurdran's gryphon, Sky'rie, had also been badly injured. The Elder Sage, Akama, had also been severely wounded by the powers of the doomlord Kruul.

Though still alive and breathing; Akama, Danath, Kurdran along with Sky'rie and some Alliance troops in the courtyard were forced to retreat inside the Black Citadel. Illidan and Lady Vashj did their best in leading their naga forces, but they were overrun by primarily the vast numbers of the demons and fel orcs led by Azgoth. Despite showing great effort of defenses upon almost two days of straight battling; the forces of the Legion were able to push through the defenses in the courtyard of the Black Citadel. Many naga warriors have fallen, and the entire naga base camp on the shallow moat courtyard had been destroyed, along with the Alliance camp of Danath, Kurdran, and Akama, which directly guards the main entrance towards inside of the Black Citadel. Having no chance of victory on the open courtyard; Illidan called for retreat to all of his standing troops and allies inside the Black Citadel. Lady Vashj rallies all that is left of her naga, and enter inside the citadel as well. The first line of defenders put up great resistance against the Legion's forces, but it was not enough.

Illidan: "We cannot win against them all in here! We must fall back to the citadel! Fall back!"

Vashj: "All of you! Fall back! Let us retreat inside, my warriors! Hurry now! Retreat!"

Azgoth: "Their defenses are crumbling! Onward to victory, my warriors! Let none survive!"

With the defenders in the courtyard withdrawing back inside the citadel, the forces of the demons and fel orcs continue to press on their attack. Upon clearing out all that is left of the naga and the Alliance buildings upon the open courtyard, the demons and fel orcs continue their push towards inside of the citadel. Shattering the very gates where Illidan and his forces had withdrew, Azgoth prepares his armies for a yet another upcoming war battle against Illidan's naga and the Alliance Expedition. Within the citadel, Danath, Kurdran's gryphon Sky'rie, and Akama have been healed from the grievous wounds that they suffered, and have taken their rests within the throne chamber of the Black Citadel. Lady Vashj reassembles her surviving naga warriors, and prepares them for another soon fierce war battle. Illidan informs Turalyon, Khadgar, Alleria, and Kael about the war battle that occurred upon the courtyard for nearly two days to prepare them all for the next to come.


	19. The Inner Defense

Alleria: "How are the others doing? They have suffered greatly. Are they going to be alright?"

Turalyon: "They'll be fine. Their wounds have been healed, and we'll have them take some time off. Right now, it is our turn to face these dark forces. We must prepare ourselves for the worst."

Khadgar: "We cannot afford to lose this war. We cannot let our enemies succeed in their plans of invading our own world once again. It is time that we put a stop to their evil in here once for all."

Kael: "Lord Illidan, our forces here are assembled. We stand ready at your commands, master."

Illidan: "The strength and numbers of our enemies are more than what we had thought and faced before. Much like how my brother and Tyrande led the battle that took place on Mount Hyjal; we must do whatever it takes to hold back and obliterate as much of the enemy forces, before we can gather enough strength to perform our own counterattack, and destroy the rest of them out there."

Vashj: "Lord Illidan, I have assembled the best among my remaining warriors. We may have lost much, but as before, the naga are honored to fight to whatever end by your commands, master."

Within the inner compounds of the Black Citadel stands the very large and heavily fortified base camp of the Alliance forces. Originally established as the main stronghold of Prince Kael and the blood elves on Outland; the forces of the Alliance Expedition had conjoined themselves with the blood elven armies, and entrenched themselves on the elven stronghold within the Black Citadel, turning it into a one large formidable Alliance bastion. Behind the Alliance stronghold stands the naga camp of Lady Vashj built upon wet shallow landing area that is still connected to the sewer and aqueduct system of the entire Black Citadel. With numerous guard towers constructed within the area and well established garrison buildings; the defenses inside the citadel are more fortified and heavier than of the first set of defenses on the courtyard. The army of the Alliance forces and the standing naga warriors of Lady Vashj are all prepared for the soon attack of the enemy forces from the outside, with the expectations of large waves of the demons and fel orcs about to come.

Not long after later; the forces of the Legion finally arrive inside the citadel and began assaulting the Alliance stronghold as continuation of their conquest to the Black Citadel. The Alliance army within the citadel consists of elite knights led by Turalyon, elven archers commanded by Alleria, elven priests and spell breakers led by both Prince Kael and Khadgar, and also a group of draenei saboteurs and elite assassins that originally helped Illidan defeat Magtheridon before. The demon huntress Alandien is also assigned to support the Alliance army. Having mustered the majority of the surviving naga; Illidan and Lady Vashj lead the bulk of the remaining naga army that consist of naga myrmidons, naga sirens, snap dragons, dragon turtles, and naga royal guards. The armies of the allied defenders battle once more against the demons and fel orcs on a fiercely heavy war.

The nether dragons and the flying daemons are unable to be brought inside the compounds of the citadel. The demon and fel orc invaders consist of grunts, raiders, fel orc warlocks, overlords, fel ravagers, eredar warlocks, doom guards, voidwalkers, and infernals. Commanded by Zuluhed the Whacked, Keli'dan the Breaker, Kargath Bladefist, Highlord Kruul, Azgoth and Mephistroth; the dark armies of the Legion press on their massive relentless assaults against Illidan's naga and the Alliance forces. Once again, another heavily fierce war battle rages with the two opposing forces fight against each another on such massive bloodshed and mayhem. Many warriors from both the opposing sides are starting to fall due to being killed upon the war fight in the vicious battlefield.

Despite having slain many demons and fel orcs on the first battle on the courtyard; the combined naga and the Alliance armies are still outnumbered by the standing forces of the Burning Legion. With the scales of the war in favor to the Legion; Illidan and his allies made it sure that they have highly fortified defenses within the citadel, which are of even greater than the first defenses upon the courtyard. Illidan, Lady Vashj, Alandien, and the Alliance leaders are using all their strengths and powers in leading their armies to fight and destroy all the various waves of enemy forces that come. Showing a greater resilience than before; the armies of the Legion are having a harder time on conquering the citadel with the defenders taking down much more demons and fel orcs on the battlefield. Despite the well expected tougher defenses within the Black Citadel; the forces of the Legion continue pressing the heavy attritions upon sending hordes of demon and fel orc warriors.

The vicious relentless war battle within the Black Citadel would last for almost three straight days, with the combined armies of Illidan's naga and the Alliance forces putting up great defense against the vast ravenous forces of the Burning Legion. As before upon the courtyard; the defenders shown a strong resistance upon killing such many demons and fel orcs in the battlefield, but their defenses have been eventually swamped by the forces of the Legion. Despite setting up their strongest form of defenses within the citadel; the forces of the Legion were still able to push through their defenses inside the Black Citadel, due to the great strength and powers of its dark commanders and the vast armies that they command. Huge scores of demons and fel orcs were slain during the past few days of straight war battle; yet the forces of the Legion were still able to break through, and destroy the large highly fortified Alliance stronghold, and the naga camp that guards the bridge leading to the innermost chambers of the Black Citadel. All the defending leaders suffered grievous wounds and exhaustion, and worse is that Illidan felt another sudden crippling seizure of pain upon his chest.

Illidan: "Aaaaarrrrgghh! Not this time! Aarrghh!"

Kael: "No! Lord Illidan! Not again!"

Vashj: "Quickly, Kael! You must bring the master back to the inner sanctum, and call for retreat upon your allies before we are all overrun! Hurry! I shall save whatever is left of my warriors!"

Kael: "Sire Turalyon! Lord Khadgar! Alleria! We must retreat! We cannot win here! Fall back!"

Khadgar: "Of course, lad. We shall recall our standing forces, and head back to the sanctum!"

Alleria: "Shindu fallah Na! Fall back to the bridge, my warriors! Fall back, quickly!"

Turalyon: "Light have mercy on us! We cannot win here! We must retreat, men! Retreat!"

Prince Kael and Alandien escort the severely weakened and battered Illidan to the throne chamber. Lady Vashj rallies all what is left of her naga, and retreats to her last base at the innermost chambers of the citadel. Khadgar, who is injured and heavily drained out from his energies due to relentlessly dueling both Zuluhed and Keli'dan, gathers all his standing companions in the battlefield to retreat. Both of the battle weary and wounded commanders, Turalyon and Alleria, who directly faced off against Kruul and Kargath, quickly rallied the surviving Alliance troops, and followed Khadgar to the innermost chambers of the Black Citadel. Suffering various injuries and exhaustion for almost three days of relentless battling against the demons and fel orcs; the surviving Alliance Expedition leaders and soldiers were forced to retreat in defeat in the end. Like before; Illidan and Lady Vashj did their best in leading their naga armies, but the vast numbers of the demons and fel orcs got the best of them, and also Illidan's crippling curse from the Frostmourne once again struck upon him.

Despite showing a very strong resistance upon the two and a half days of battling; the forces of the Legion were able to push through the tough defenses of the Alliance forces and of Illidan's naga. The entire Alliance stronghold and the naga encampment behind have just been decimated by the forces of the Legion. Many Alliance troops fell during the war battle, and there are now only few surviving naga warriors left with Lady Vashj. Though many demons and fel orcs were killed; the forces of the Legion are still large enough to outnumber all the remaining defenders, and are still strong enough to take over the Black Citadel. The allied armies of Illidan's naga and the Alliance forces have really shown great resilience, but it is quite certain that their defeat is now inevitable.

Azgoth: "Rise up, warriors of the Legion! Our victory draws near! None shall stand against us!"

Mephistroth: "Our task for Lord Kil'jaeden shall be finished, and I shall soon have my revenge!"

The forces of the Legion proceed on to ravage all what is left of the Alliance and naga structures within the citadel. Rallying all the surviving warriors in the battlefield; the battle weary forces of both the naga and the Alliance have withdrawn into the innermost chambers of the citadel, which is their very last holdout. Illidan, who is freshly reeling from the unbearable pain of the crippling curse, was brought back to the inner sanctum; with Lady Vashj, Akama, Prince Kael, and the rest of the Alliance Expedition leaders discussing their next desperate plans for survival. Now slowly regaining his own strength and senses; Illidan remains silent into his own thoughts, and listens to the conversation of the other leaders with regards to their present dire status in the Black Citadel.


	20. Sacrifices for Survival

Kurdran: "Those cursed demons and the bastard orcs will stop at nothing to having us all killed!"

Alleria: "For many years in the past, we had been fighting these orcs, but even then, never have I seen them this much ferociously strong and blood-lusted. And with the demonic armies from hell commanding them at their side, what more can we do now against such recklessly chaotic evil?"

Danath: "And to think that we are all planning of finally returning home after all these years, but I shall stand and honorably fight to the death here if it means of sacrificing myself for Azeroth."

Khadgar: "Nothing good will ever come out if we will all fall here. Sacrificing ourselves against our enemies is futile and will mean nothing for Azeroth. If the demons and fel orcs win against us here and take over Outland, then they will invade our own world next through the Dark Portal as they have planned to do. We must not ever let that happen! We cannot risk the safety of our world!"

Turalyon: "By the Light! Grant us all the strength that we need to overcome the unholy forces of darkness! We must find a way to defeat the demons and fel orcs, no matter the cost! We shall not let another massive onslaught upon our world once again! We cannot fall, and we must not fail!"

Kael: "We once defeated the demons and fel orcs to conquer this place, and to save Outland from the evil tyranny of Magtheridon. Now, the odds have utterly turned against us. What can we do?"

Illidan: "Kael… All of you, mortals of the Alliance…"

Kael: "Lord Illidan?!"

Illidan: "There is no chance for victory here. It is quite certain of that. We did all our best, but our enemies have grown stronger than I imagined. The only way for our own world to be saved is for you and your comrades to return to Azeroth, and prepare your remaining nations for the threat of the Legion from this land. This is the last option if we are to defeat them and save the world from another demonic invasion. I can provide you the way out of here. From the energies I have left, I will channel a shimmering portal that will bring you all to Hellfire Peninsula, the farthest place I can bring you on what is left of my power. Then, you can all make it straight to the Dark Portal!"

Kael: "What? Lord Illidan, you would willingly sacrifice yourself to have us escape and return to Azeroth? But are you sure about this, master? Is there no way for you to save yourself as well?"

Illidan: "No. I must remain here and face my enemies to whatever end. The curse inside my body has already taken too much out of me, and it would not make any difference if I merely delay my own demise from this dark curse. But for the rest of you here, Kael; you can end the threat of the Legion before they utterly destroy us all here. Let us waste no time here! I shall begin channeling the shimmering portal for all of you! Quickly make your way through, once I finish the portal!"

Vashj: "Lord Illidan, as we always promised, the naga are yours to command. Where you go, we follow. We cannot forsake you, master. My warriors and I shall be staying with here to fight with you to whatever end. You had given us new power and glory. We are grateful and are honored to serve you, master. My warriors and I shall buy you all the time you need to finish your portal for them. We shall fight to our last breath, and we shall take down as much of the enemy as we can."

Kael: "Lady Vashj!"

Vashj: "It has always been a pleasure to fight with you, Prince Kael. Know that our two races has the same ancestry; yours have suffered greatly and you must not allow what is left of your people be completely destroyed. You may yet lead them for a new future. Farewell now, young prince."

Kael: "I shall never forget you, Lady Vashj, and everything that you did for me and my people."

Alleria: "I must admit, Prince Kael. We did not fully trust those naga that you befriended, despite our same ancestry with them. Yet, we shall remember this sacrifice that they are making for us."

Lady Vashj rallies all that remains of her naga, and head for her last camp that is outside the throne chamber. Serving as the last defense inside the Black Citadel, Lady Vashj prepares her remaining warriors for their soon final battle. Looking upon Lady Vashj and her warriors for the last time as they exit the chambers, the Alliance forces remained silent as they give their respect for the naga of Illidan that will sacrifice themselves for the sake of their own survival. Much like Kael and the blood elves before; the Alliance Expedition initially did not trust the naga, but they stand grateful for the selfless sacrifice that Lady Vashj and her warriors will provide for them, and now believe that honor and redemption are also possible even for those who committed great sins in the past.

Illidan: "Akama, you and your people should go with them as well. For your sworn allegiance of loyalty to me; I grant you this chance for your brethren to survive this onslaught of the Legion."

Akama: "I cannot thank you enough for this, Lord Illidan. You saved us before from the brink of extinction, and now, you do so again. My people will leave with the rest of them, but some of us shall stand with you. We are proud to fight to our deaths in your name, Lord Illidan Stormrage!"

Khadgar: "Akama, you have been a friend and ally upon all these years. We shall not stop you in your noble oath and bravery, but we promise that you shall never be forgotten by us, old friend."

Akama: "And I shall not forget you all as well. I only ask that you lead my people to safety. Lead what is left of my brethren to a new future, out of these wastelands and into this world of yours."

Turalyon: "In all these time, you helped us survive and find a home for ourselves here, even after the destruction of this world. We guarantee that your people shall find a new home in our world. Farewell, Akama. May the Light guide you and your warriors to the holy path of the heavens..."

Akama and a group of his elite draenei warriors exit the chamber, and joined Lady Vashj and her remaining naga warriors for their final defense. Leaving behind the lot of the surviving draenei to join with the Alliance forces upon their plans of escaping the Black Citadel. Without wasting any moment, Illidan gathers what is left of his magic energies, and begins channeling the spell for the shimmering portal. Despite having another recent crippling seizure; Illidan creates his portal with quite ease due to his brief time of rest at the inner sanctum. Illidan has successfully channeled his shimmering portal leading to the Hellfire Peninsula. Illidan gives his signal to the Alliance forces to begin their mass exodus, with each of the Alliance leaders giving some final parting words for Illidan before crossing through the portal, and are to be followed by the rest of the other soldiers.

Illidan: "Hurry! This is our last chance! Cross through quickly for I can only hold it on for a time!"

Danath: "I fought alongside many elven warriors, and fought against many orc and troll warriors. Never have I seen such outstanding warrior like you that can destroy even the strongest demons."

Kurdran: "We have not known you for a long time, but I commend you in having a great strength and spirit than most other allies that I have fought alongside with, even those from my own kin!"

Alleria: "I cannot thank you enough for everything that you did for what remains of my brethren! In behalf of my own elven kin, I am deeply grateful for the glory and power that you gave them."

Khadgar: "My former master told me many things about your ancient kind, and your history with the demons. Just as how your race were the first to battle the demons; I am honored of ever having this chance to fight alongside you against the same enemies that we have also been long fighting."

Turalyon: "I must admit. With the dark powers that you command, same as of the demons, I never fully trusted you at the start. Yet, you are the one who defeated Magtheridon, and helped our old elven and draenei comrades gain a new glory and freedom here on Outland. In this war; I saw how you use your dark power to destroy our common enemies, and for that, you have my utmost respect as a proud warrior of righteousness. You shall be remembered by all of us for this noble sacrifice of yours, and you have our deepest gratitude. May the Light watch over you to the end, Illidan…"

Kael: "Lord Illidan, my brethren and I have more reasons than anyone else to be thankful to you. You gave my people more than what we could ever imagine and hope for, and for that, I am very grateful. You shall never be forgotten, master. My brethren and I are proud to have served you. I bid you farewell, Lord Illidan. I swear that we shall have vengeance upon our enemies one day!"

Illidan: "Keep the zeal and courage that you and your brethren have honed in your spirits, Kael."

Prince Kael'thas crosses through the shimmering portal, following all the leaders of the Alliance Expedition to the Hellfire Peninsula. The rest of the humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes, and draenei within the chamber have begun their exodus, and followed their leaders through the portal as well. Illidan turned his attention to his only remaining elite companions in the throne chamber, Alandien and Altruis, his last surviving night elven demon hunter lieutenants on Outland. Illidan makes his final statement upon them, and assigns the both of them on a last and important mission. Keeping his shimmering portal open for the mass exodus, Illidan gives his final instructions to them both.


	21. Final Vows

Illidan: "Alandien, Altruis; I have a last important task for the both of you that must be done so."

Alandien: "Say it, and we shall fulfill this mission of yours to us in your honor, Lord Illidan."

Illidan: "The two of you are not to fight and die here. I need the two of you to join along with the Alliance forces in returning to Azeroth. Head back to Kalimdor, and tell my brother and Tyrande of everything that has happened! They must know of everything, and what is to come! Alandien, Altruis; you must go now! It would be folly if you two would just stay and fall in here as well."

Alandien: "Alright, master. We shall honor your wise decision, and do this final mission you have for us. We will make sure that we reach your brother and Priestess Tyrande back on Ashenvale."

Altruis: "You can count on us, Lord Illidan. We will return to Kalimdor, and tell them everything."

Without wasting any time, Alandien and Altruis quickly made their way to the shimmering portal, along with the rest of the crossing Alliance soldiers. Following the Alliance leaders to the Hellfire Peninsula; the demon hunters shall also make their way through the Dark Portal, in order for them to return to Azeroth, and sail back to Kalimdor afterwards. Illidan continuously channels his portal open, while he awaits for the rest of the remaining Alliance soldiers at the inner sanctum to escape. Outside his sanctum now stands the only naga encampment within the Black Citadel. Leading the last of her naga myrmidons, naga sirens, snap dragons, dragon turtles, and naga royal guards; Lady Vashj and her warriors bravely prepare themselves for their final battle, with Akama and his group of saboteurs and assassins aiding them. While Illidan is conducting the escape plan for the Alliance forces in the inner sanctum, the forces of the Burning Legion soon began making their final assault.

Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kargath send the strongest set of only the demon warriors, which consist of overlords, fel ravagers, eredar warlocks, doom guards, voidwalkers, and infernals to assault the last naga base of Lady Vashj. Despite being the only remaining encampment in the Black Citadel, the last naga camp is built with quite heavily fortified defenses. Located at the innermost chambers of the citadel, the last naga base directly guards the inner sanctum of Illidan. Showing no signs of fear against the demons; Lady Vashj leads all her standing warriors to fight the demon invaders in defense of the inner sanctum. Akama and his elite draenei warriors waste no time as they aid Lady Vashj and her naga in battling the demons. A fierce war battle once again occurs, as the last of the naga and draenei defenders makes their final stand against the vast demonic armies of the Legion.

The naga and draenei forces led by Lady Vashj and Akama use all what is left of their strength and powers to fight against the demons. Despite all odds against them; the naga and draenei forces are putting up a good resistance, as they are able to take down many demons in the defense of the naga base. With the combined might of the naga and draenei forces led by Lady Vashj and Akama; they are able to slay a number of demon warriors in the battlefield. However, with the huge numbers of the demons pressing down their relentless heavy assaults; the forces of the Legion eventually gain the overall advantage as they push through the defenses of the naga base. As before in the previous war battles; the number advantage of the forces of the Legion give them the upper hand in the war.

The war battle at the innermost chamber of the Black Citadel has lasted for more than a whole day, with the combined forces of the naga and draenei barely holding up against the vast demons of the Burning Legion. Despite being able to take out a considerable number of demons, and lasting more than enough time for Illidan to usher everyone in the Alliance forces through his portal in the inner sanctum; the defenses of the last naga camp were eventually swamped by the forces of the Legion. Akama, have finally met his end at the hands of Kargath Bladefist at the last stage of the war battle, with the rest of his draenei followers slain before him. The Elder Sage Akama now lies dead at the Black Citadel, leaving out some last words of his own before passing away from his battle wounds.

Akama: "I shall now take my final rest… with honor amongst the ashes… of our history…"

With Lady Vashj now left only with few naga warriors within her nearly shattered base, it did not take long before the forces of the Legion have completely overrun the entire naga camp. All of the naga warriors have been slain, with Lady Vashj eventually meeting her end by the hands of Azgoth. With Lady Vashj and her remaining naga now dead, the entire naga armies of Illidan have all been utterly destroyed. All of the naga warriors commanded by Illidan have been completely wiped out.

Vashj: "Lord Illidan, I did all what I can… I now give my life… in the memory of Nazjatar…"

Azgoth: "At last, our victory is nearly complete! The Black Citadel shall soon be mine to rule!"

Mephistroth: "Finally! There is only one last thing to finish, Azgoth! Leave Stormrage to me!"

Within the inner sanctum; Illidan successfully evacuated all of the Alliance forces through his own shimmering portal directed to the Hellfire Peninsula, without being discovered by the forces of the Legion. Having closed the shimmering portal, Illidan focuses back to the war against the forces of the Legion. With no more naga warriors to command, or allied forces to rely on with; Illidan stands alone in the inner sanctum, awaiting for the soon coming of the enemies. With all of his own armies and allies gone; Illidan is now the only one left standing within the Black Citadel against the forces of the Legion. With Lady Vashj, and Akama dead; the forces of the Legion are easily able to enter the throne chamber using the magical Shadowkeys. Illidan is prepared for his last stand against the Legion; with the dreadlord Mephistroth entering the inner sanctum, and directly confronting him.


	22. End of an Unsung Hero

Mephistroth: "So, it has finally come to this, with you alone waiting for your inevitable downfall!"

Illidan: "We will end this now, dreadlord! Just you and me! I'll make sure you die a painful death!"

Mephistroth: "Even with your deteriorating condition from that curse in your body, you still remain arrogant! I will make things easy for you, demon hunter. I will end that curse along with your life!"

Illidan: "Pathetic demon! If I am to fall here, then so be it; but I shall be taking you down with me! I easily vanquished the greatest amongst your foul kind, your very own brother, Tichondrius! You should be of no problem! Like your vile brother, you shall join the list of the demons I have slain!"

Mephistroth: "Is that so? Well despite your vainglorious conceit; you were all but beaten by a mere human boy. Let me now show you the true powers of a Nathrezim! I shall finally avenge the death of Tichondrius, when I put an end to your wretched existence for the glory of the Burning Legion!"

Illidan: "Very well! We shall see then, dreadlord! Ash Karath! None may challenge me! Die, fool!"

Illidan and Mephistroth began to clash against one another upon a vicious one-on-one battle. With Illidan striking with his warblades, and Mephistroth attacking by his deadly claws; the two fighters are battling each other on a fierce contest of physical strength and combat skills. The dark curse of the Frostmourne inside Illidan has not only weakened him, but also caused him in becoming slower in battle. The dark curse have severely deteriorated the strength and powers of Illidan, with every crippling seizure that he felt worsening his condition. However, Illidan somehow remains to be a tough and dangerous warrior, despite his present dire state. In the midst of their fierce one-on-one fight, Mephistroth begins to focus his magical energies and use his own dark spells against Illidan.

Mephistroth casts his powerful spell of Carrion Swarm upon Illidan, blasting off a harmful shadow wave of magical swarms of bats and insects on the demon hunter. In his retaliation, Illidan answers back with a bolt of his Mana Burn to Mephistroth. The demon hunter also engulfs himself in flames upon casting his Immolation spell. Illidan and Mephistroth continue clashing against each other in both physical attacks and magical spells. Mephistroth finally uses his most powerful spell of which he calls for several infernals from the nether in a form of huge fiery rocks streaking down from the sky. Mephistroth is known as one of the most powerful dreadlords; ranking to be the third, next to his own deceased brothers, Tichondrius and Anetheron. Like his brothers before him; Mephistroth could call upon multiple infernals at once, with himself being able to summon at the most of three.

Witnessing Mephistroth summon three infernals to his side; Illidan also uses his own ultimate spell of Metamorphosis, which transforms him into a huge dark fiery demon imbued with chaotic power. The dreadlord commands his infernals to help him defeat the demon hunter. Even in his full power, Illidan is being dominated by Mephistroth and his infernal minions. The dark curse of Frostmourne has severely weakened the strength and powers of Illidan, even in his metamorphosed demon form. Illidan is doing his best to fight, despite being overwhelmed. After a time of intense battling; Illidan eventually becomes very weak and heavily wounded as he now stands merely defenseless. At this time; Illidan remembers his brother, Malfurion, as he whispers a message for him in his own mind.

Illidan: "Brother… I have failed to defeat them… I could not stop the Legion, Furion…"

The battle is almost over, and defeat is upon Illidan. The nearly dying demon hunter falls down to his own knees and is unable to fight anymore. Mephistroth delivers a last killing strike upon Illidan; impaling his own claws onto the chest of the demon hunter at the exact spot on his scar of the slash of Frostmourne, and then piercing it all the way through his back. The end has come for Illidan. In his final moments; the last thing Illidan sees on his own mind is Priestess Tyrande, the woman he loved and cared for all his life, in which whose name he gently whispers upon his own final breath.

Illidan: "Tyrande…"

Illidan Stormrage is now dead. Standing triumphant; Mephistroth has successfully defeated Illidan. The war on Outland has come to an end, with the forces of the Burning Legion victorious. The Pit Lord Azgoth is now proclaim as the new master of the Black Citadel and the Lord of Outland. The standing forces of the demons and fel orcs once again walk over the land as the dominant rulers of Outland just as they originally did. The war completely ends with the downfall of Illidan Stormrage and his armies. The Burning Legion, under the commands of Kil'jaeden, have reclaimed Outland.


End file.
